Unknown Secrets
by Alodia
Summary: Riania fell in love, with the King of Mirkwood! But he does not turn out to be who you think he is...Now a dragon is after the Princess...and her heir. What will the outcome be? Lots of action! NOT A MARYSUE!!! PLEASE R/R!!! DundunDUN, the end has come!
1. An Experience, And A Love

*A/N* This is my 3rd fanfic, tell me what you think. It's much different from the others of mine, if you read them…  
  
  
  
"Run!" screamed Miroros, the words flying from his lips through Riania's right, pointed Elven ear and out the left. Her feet were planted firmly on the ground, and she dared not move, no matter how her cousin yelled.  
  
A gust of wind blew her auburn hair into her gray, ocean-like eyes, and her slim body quivered. Miroros shouted again.  
  
"God Damn-it, run!" he cried from the forest. Unable to let his cousin die like this, he pushed his fair blonde hair away from his fair face and ran full speed at her. She still stared at the creature, and he plunged head first into her. She flew to the side and the dragon breathed its terrible fire…  
  
*******  
  
Riania gazed into Sriosno's eyes dreamily. He was so handsome: rich green eyes, blonde, wavy hair, fair skin, thin but lush lips…  
  
He spoke to her of familiar things; the weather, things he would do with his life…  
  
"You know," Sriosno said flirtatiously, "I'll need a wife next year, when I go off on my own." They looked at each other, and Riania pushed a stray strand of her thick hair behind her ear, but it fell back over her eyes again. Sriosno reached over and tucked it back, but he let his hand linger on her cheek. She reached up and let her hand rest softly atop his, and she smiled. Gently he took his other hand and caressed the back of her head, and pulled her slowly forward. They leant over the small tea table and let their lips press gently but passionately against one another. Riania then pulled away subtly.  
  
"Sriosno," she began in a whisper. He hushed her and put his finger to her lips.  
  
"Do not speak," he murmured softy to her, letting his hand run smoothly down her cheek. "Let us savor the moment." He leaned forward again and they kissed. But again, Riania pulled away. She stood up abruptly.  
  
"I-I must…" She looked around her in a panic, and ran off into the woods of Rivendell. Sriosno could only gaze at her back longingly.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Riania leant against the rough bark of the oak tree breathing heavily, for she had run there. She shook her head angrily.  
  
*Why must you run from him like such!* she scolded herself. But then she remembered painfully. *Oh, yes, I see. I had promised to never love and leave Rivendell. I promised this long ago, and do not intend to break such a vow now. Not ever. Not to Miroros.* Standing up straight, she led herself along the water's edge of the calm, still lake. What would she do? This would be yet another chased away from her life. But Sriosno was different… He made her feel complete and whole, and joy ran through her every time she gazed upon his fair face. Then again, Miroros gave everything for her--she could not leave him. She was too beautiful and would… Oh, why must her life be so horrible? Why must she have gone through an experience where she should be ugly but turned out the same? Why did it have to be her cousin Miroros… 


	2. Could they ever be together?

Riania entered the bright room solemnly. With her head bowed in respect, she approached the bedside of the occupant. But then she heard his jovial voice.  
  
"Riania!" Miroros, her cousin, exclaimed happily. "Come over here and give me a-" Suddenly he started with a hacking cough, shaking violently. When he was finished, Riania lifted her head.  
  
Miroros's once beautiful blonde hair was black and kinky, growing only about an inch. The skin on his face and arms was mutated-wrinkly and hard. His eyes rested deep into the folds of melted skin. But he always had had a smile on his face, though his body be frail. He had such a wonderful future awaiting him, but when the dragon had attacked… His body eased as he settled into the bed after the cough.  
  
Riania almost smacked herself across the face when she cringed. Miroros would be where she stood, handsome as ever, and she would be lying crippled in the bed if he hadn't saved her. Mentally she pinched herself; HARD.  
  
"How is your day going?" Miroros asked her in a raspy voice.  
  
"Oh, nothing new," she replied.  
  
"Have you yet to meet your future husband? With a pretty face like that-" He paused, smiling weakly, "I though for sure you'd meet someone." Riania could not meet his eyes. Of course she had met Elves over all the years. There was Firnios, Gahnsia, Wurfunia, Brounisci, and of course her TRUE love, Sriosno. But again, to make Miroros feel unforgotten, she had to lie.  
  
"No, not yet." He nodded sadly.  
  
"Too bad. I'm looking forward to your wedding day." He winked and grinned at her. "And the birth of your first son/daughter." She could only laugh.  
  
"Oh yes, I can't wait." The two cousins smiled at each other. Finally Riania leaned down over then bed and embraced Miroros.  
  
"I love you," she murmured to her older cousin.  
  
*******  
  
Sriosno watched this scene carefully. What had just happened? His love had denied him to her relative. He had been eavesdropping and spying through the window, but now realized what was going on. Did Riania feel obligated to stay with Miroros forever because he had once saved her life? Sriosno had known Miroros before—before the accident. He had been the best archer Rivendell had ever seen. He had also been very handsome and excellent with the ladies. ( ;) ) But now he would never again walk, let alone wed. He could have saved himself from this future. But no, he had decided to save his cousin, the one whom Sriosno so loved.  
  
Turning, he strolled sadly away. Riania would never wed him and return with him to Mirkwood. She would forever want to live here. Sriosno would gladly stay to live with her, to marry and cherish her… But alas, he could not, for he was the heir of Mirkwood, and could not give up the crown. What would he do? Could they ever be together? 


	3. A Love Song

*A/N* In case *some of you had been wondering, Miroros is Riania' cousin who saved her from a dragon, and in doing so mutilated his body. Sriosno is the prince of Mirkwood who loves Riania. The beginning is a "flashback" to the dragon's attack. Clear now? Thank you. ~Alodia  
  
  
  
Riainia awoke to the bright, cheerful morning sunlight and fresh air. She stretched and stepped out of the bed. Slowly she sauntered across the smooth wooden floor over to the balcony, which overlooked a rich green forest and clear-flowing waterfall. Suddenly, Riania heard a sweet voice singing. She surveyed the ground, and spotted Sriosno playing a lute and singing lyrics of love as he sat upon a rock on the water's edge. Every refrain, she heard her name:  
  
'Oh, the sweet scent of your skin,  
  
The wavy movement of your hair,  
  
Your smooth lips against my own,  
  
Your breath smelling of the morning air.  
  
The way you speak so sweetly to me,  
  
No other love comes close to your beauty,  
  
I wish we could forever be together,  
  
My lovely Riania.'  
  
Riania blushed and felt her face get flushed as she gazed down upon the fair face that stared back up at her. Sriosno smiled at her, revealing his perfect white teeth, before disappearing around the bend of the building.  
  
Riania was shocked, but flattered. No one had ever done something like that before. Quickly she dressed in a crisp new gown that was the color of Emerald green and had lighter green lace bordering the hems and sleeves. She looked herself over in a long mirror, primped her auburn hair, and rushed to the gardens.  
  
Breakfast didn't matter to her this morning; Sriosno and she met in the gradens, and that's where he would await her.  
  
Finally she came around a rose bush and saw Sriosno sitting on a marble stone bench, looking around. When he spotted her, a grin spread across his face.  
  
"My love," he murmured, as he gently pressed his forehead against hers and rubbed her arms softly. "My dear Riania." His voice sounded like music to her as they kissed one another lightly. After a few moments, Sriosno backed away a bit.  
  
"My beloved," he began, but Riania realized what was happening. No. She could never love, especially the prince of Mirkwood. She could never leave Rivendell and her cousin whom once saved her. She softly let their lips caress each other one last time before turning.  
  
"But Riania, I love-" Once again, to Riania's utter dismay, she took off towards the castle. Memories began rushing back to her. As she neared the stairwell of the main hall, still running, in front of the guards, she fell unconsciously to the marble floor. The guards worriedly surrounded their noble lady. 


	4. The Flashback and Fever

*It started out a beautiful morning; the sun was shining, releasing its warmth to the earth, the birds were singing sweetly in the forests' trees, and the waterfalls were running smoothly. Riania snuck away through the forests of Rivendell, careful so that no one followed her.  
  
At 400 years old, Riania was already getting into too much mischief for her own good. If only she knew how true that was.  
  
Finally she reached the secret meadow she had discovered about 50 years ago, and still kept it secret. Only one other person had known about it-Brioslo. He had been her best friend, before he had been killed by an orc.  
  
Riania skipped peacefully into the meadow, and started to pick flowers. There were all sorts—violets, daisies, forget-me-nots, and her personal favorite, tulips. As she silently frolicked by herself, someone watched her.  
  
Miroros looked on at Riania, his much younger cousin, from afar at the forest's edge. She seemed so happy, Miroros would do anything to keep her that way forever. She had a future; she would meet an elf, fall in love, marry, have little baby elves… Of course he had a future, too, but to him, Riania was more important. She was his pride and joy; he showed her off to his friends all the time. They were very close.  
  
Suddenly the ground shook violently, and Miroros was forced to brace himself against the tree next to him. Riania fell to the ground. Miroros gasped at what he saw. Looming behind Riania, a giant, evil dragon breathed in and out, staring at her hungrily. As Riania brushed herself off, she turned and froze. She had always been deathly afraid of dragons.  
  
"Run!" screamed Miroros, the words flying from his lips through Riania's right, pointed Elven ear and out the left. Her feet were planted firmly on the ground, and she dared not move, no matter how her cousin yelled.  
  
A gust of wind blew her auburn hair into her gray, ocean-like eyes, and her slim body quivered. Miroros shouted again.  
  
"God Damn-it, run!" he cried from the forest. Unable to let his cousin die like this, he pushed his fair blonde hair away from his fair face and ran full speed at her. She still stared at the creature, and he plunged head first into her. She flew to the side and the dragon breathed its terrible fire…  
  
*******  
  
Riania sat bolt upright and screamed, her lungs already burning from a fever. Her maid- servant, Guyanias, rushed over with a cool soaked rag and moistened Riania's burning forehead.  
  
"Miroros! No!" she continued to scream, and the maid did her best to hush her.  
  
"Calm down, My Lady, he is safe in bed down the hall," she soothed. Riania's eyes focused and she came out of her nightmare/flashback.  
  
"Guyanias, I-I-I remembered that day… When the dragon…"  
  
"Shush now, My Lady, everyone is worried sick about you. Especially Miroros and Sriosno. You must rest and get well." Riania nodded in a feverish agreement.  
  
"Yes." Then her head began to burn up and the fever overtook her. 


	5. A Talk Between Sriosno and Miroros

*A/N* SHORT CHAPTER!!!  
  
When Riania awoke once again, Guyanias was sitting beside her in a wooden chair. She sat up and rubbed her head.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, and then she remembered… "Oh." Guyanias then spoke,  
  
"If you're wondering where Sriosno is, he is speaking with your cousin Miroros; something about you…" Riania jumped out of the bed and bolted down the hallway, against Guyanias's wishes. Finally she burst through the twin doors of Miroros's bedchambers and she stared. Sriosno was deep in conversation with her cousin, and when she stumbled in they stared. Miroros looked stressed and worried, and Sriosno looked sympathetic.  
  
"What is going on here!" she demaned them.  
  
"We were, uh, just talking," smiled Sriosno sheepishly. She shook her head violently.  
  
"About WHAT?" She changed her view to Miroros, who looked down at his blankets, twining his demented fingers around the blankets.  
  
"Riania, I think it's time we had a talk. 


	6. It all started when he came in looking e...

"I think first I should tell you exactly what Sriosno said to me." Miroros cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes, I, I guess so." Riania nodded sadly. Sriosno had left the two to chat together, and Riania felt extremely awkward. Why did Sriosno DARE speak with her cousin about her without her permission or even letting her know? If she ever got her hands on him…  
  
"Well, it all started when he came in looking unnaturally heart broken…"  
  
***  
  
"Miroros, may I have a word?" Sriosno asked softly, slipping through the double oaken doors and closing them gently behind him.  
  
"Of course," was Miroros's forced, difficult reply. He shifted in the bed to have his eyes meet Sriosno's.  
  
"My-My Lord Miroros, I have a few questions, and a few requests, if that is all right." Miroros only nodded. "Well," continued Sriosno unsteadily, "Here is the first question; did Riania ever… Ever make some sort of vow to you? Like she would always and forever stay here with you, and never love?"  
  
"Why no, of course not!" responded Miroros, almost angrily. "She has not yet fallen in love, and therefore she has not left! And why would she ever vow to stay here in Rivendell with me, when she would be off living her life?" Sriosno cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"Well, I do not wish to speak for both of us, when she should speak for herself, but I doubt she shall ever speak of this with you."  
  
"Speak of what?" demanded Miroros, now plainly angry. "We speak to each other of everything! She would NEVER not tell me something!"  
  
"Well… We are… Or at least I *think* we are, in love. But whenever we seem to, uh, get closer she, well, runs away. I can tell she loves me too, but when she came in here yester morning, you asked if she had fallen in love, and she told you no. But then when we saw each other, we would get passionate feelings-or at least I would-but she would also act if she had them as well. We would then, er, show our feelings, but, uh, she would always end up leaving. Do you see the pattern?"  
  
Miroros only paused, shocked, and left speechless. Finally he spoke softly, "And the request?"  
  
"I wish to marry Riania." 


	7. I Believe He Awaits You In The Gardens

Riania sat on the edge of her seat, sweat slowly forming drops on her forehead, her hands shaking and clammy. Sriosno wanted to what? To MARRY her? But how… Why… She couldn't think straight. Miroros lay searching her face, and then realized.  
  
"It's true, then," he murmured, looking grieved. "You never would tell me if you loved another Elf. You think that you must stay here." He looked up at her shocked face, and she read his eyes, as the Elves sometimes do, when words cannot describe.  
  
*Why would you do that?* the eyes pleaded her silently. *I love you far more than to have you be chained here in Rivendell with me. I saved you for a reason; so that your life could go on as it should. Fate has led us here, so please keep following it.* Riania stared down at her trembling hands.  
  
"Riania," Miroros told her. "When your parents and friend were killed by orcs, you were able to somehow move on. Now, when I am only crippled and not yet dead, and it's been so long… Can you not move on from this?" Riania broke down in a fit of sobs.  
  
"Miroros, I can barely remember my parents and friend anymore," she wept. "But you are still here, and I am reminded of my stupidity and how I couldn't run from the dragon. I could have saved you by running, but instead I stood petrified and you were forced to give up EVERTHING you had! And I live on normally, pretty and ignorant…"  
  
"You're not ignorant," interrupted Miroros softly. But she dragged on.  
  
"I keep forgetting how it COULD have been, and then I fall in love! But how would I ever get to see you when Sriosno is the King of Mirkwood? I would have to move away and…"  
  
"Riania," soothed Miroros. "You have done nothing wrong. I chose to save you because I love you as I would a sister. How can you not see that? I had given up grieving over my body long ago and learned to accept it-as you should. Please… Stop crying…" She looked into his eyes, but he kept his emotions to himself. She wiped the tears away from her swollen eyes.  
  
"Now," Miroros continued, smiling, "I believe Sriosnio wishes to propose?" Riania laughed weakly.  
  
"I guess," she replied. She leaned down and they embraced.  
  
"Now go," ordered Miroros playfully. "Sriosno will be awaiting you in the gardens." 


	8. I would be delighted

Riania made her way slowly to the gardens. The afternoon breeze had now started to pick up-the morning had gone quickly when she had been speaking with her cousin. As she strolled, passing by all sorts of beautiful plants and scents, she thought.  
  
'Does he really want to propose to me?' she wondered thoughtfully. 'After all, he would be the first, since I have always chased Elves away before they could. But what would I say? Miroros said I should be out in the world, even though he cannot be.' She pondered as she approached a bend in her path. As she rounded it, Riania spotted Sriosno sitting sulkily on a wooden bench, fiddling with a pink rose in his hand. He looked up when he heard her light footsteps, and his eyes lit up cheerfully.  
  
"I knew you would come," he smiled, standing and handing her the rose. She smelled the fresh fragrance of it, and couldn't help but smile as well. He held out his hand for her, his eyes pleading, 'Come with me, and be my wife. I cherish you mor than the world-more so than I would even sweet Lothlorien. Please…' Happily, she took his hand into hers, and they walked.  
  
***  
  
They talked together for a long while, still walking. Eventually they ended up beside a clear, smooth lake and sat in the shade of the forest trees. Finally Sriosno began.  
  
"Riania, we have known one another for an unimaginable amount of time. Although our age difference is significant, I still love you with all my heart." He smiled sweetly at her, and she beamed back at him. "Riania, my love, my sweet, my life, will you favor me and grant me the bliss and joy of being my wife?" Riania had dealt with this shock earlier, so she only waited a few moments before repling,  
  
"I would be delighted." 


	9. The Wedding

The wedding was held later that spring near the waterfall where Sriosno proposed. It was indeed a beautiful ceremony. Guests gathered from both Mirkwood and Rivendell, and a nice jingling sound from the bells could be heard throughout the kingdom. Riania was dressed in a pure white gown, which trailed out behind her and was trimmed in gold. Her head, whose hair was braided, was adorned in flowers and a new, delicate gold crown. Sriosno had similar attire; he wore a light blue tunic and darker blue trousers, both of which were trimmed in silver. Atop his head a thicker crown of gold sat.  
  
After the wedding, the reception was held in the castle of Rivendell. Although, Riania and Sriosno could not stay long, for they had a long trip to Mirkwood. Riania readied herself in her chambers.  
  
"Madam, Lady Riania, the carriage is ready," announced her maid- servant, Guyanias. "I shall accompany you only to the borders of Rivendell; then another ride shall take me back." She stared hard at the ground, twining a lock of her dark brown hair around her index finger. "I… I shall miss you." Riania looked up from smoothing out the wrinkles in her crisp maroon gown, startled.  
  
"What?" Guyanias stepped forth towards her mistress and embraced her lightly.  
  
"I shall miss your company and mischief," Guyanias smiled sadly, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Then Riania, more confident, hugged her maid tighter.  
  
"And I shall miss you as well," she replied. "You were always the one who saved me from myself and my trouble." She returned the smile. "Now come," she grinned, the same old mischief she always had shimmering in her eyes. "Our carriage awaits." 


	10. Orcs

The rode was bumpy.  
  
Riania rode in one carriage with Sriosno, Guyanias, and Sriosno's servant, Mois. As their carriage made its way along the difficult rode, the four talked merrily. Riania suddenly noticed a connection-or what looked to be a *soon one-between Mois and Guyanias. Riania leaned forward, whispering in her handmaid's ear,  
  
"I see you've taken an interest in Mois, have you not?" She backed away and grinned mischieviasly at Guyanias. Her maid blushed deeply and let a smile twitch for a moment on her lips before she returned to speaking with Mois.  
  
Soon only whispers and murmurs were coming from Mois and Guyanias, and Riania with Sriosno. Suddenly the carriage jolted forward, sending Mois into the prince and Guyanias into her mistress. They barely had time to scream before the carriage flipped and tumbled off the rode.  
  
*****  
  
When Sriosno opened his eyes, they revealed a horrifying sight. His new wife, and queen, Riania, was slumped in her seat, blood dribbling down her face and onto her clothes. Mois, his servant, stirred only a little, dying. Guyanias was already not breathing.  
  
"Riania," Sriosno murmured, shaking his beloved only slightly. She made no sign of conciousness, or life. He wept onto her body, wishing he could bring her back; he'd do *anything.* Suddenly her body shifted, only a little. Sriosno sat up, turning her over to see if she lived. She did- barely. Her breatrhing was shallow and she was still not awake. That made no difference to Sriosno. Painfully he made his way out of the carriage.  
  
He looked around, and saw no one. He walked to the front of the wagon to see if the driver was alive-but what he saw made him still immediately. Softly, so he even barely heard himself, Sriosno whispered,  
  
"Orcs." 


	11. The Prince!

The leader, it seemed, had just stabbed Sriosno's driver. They devoured most of the horses and the man, and Sriosno felt he had to vomit. To his utter dismay, he turned and heaved. It made the noise of a mouse, but that was enough.  
  
Before Sriosno could even move from his position of retching, two ugly, horrible orcs were upon him.  
  
"You!" growled one of them, pulling his face back by his hair. "What are you doing!" Sriosno only muttered under his breath,  
  
"What does it *look like." The other put the blade of a cool knife to his throat.  
  
"Being pert, are you?" he demanded. Then he gasped, letting out a gurgling laugh. "Hey everybody!" he called, joyously. "We've got the PRINCE!" Sriosno heard a chorus of laughs and snickers, and a few cheers. The leader came to them.  
  
"We do, eh?" he questioned. He looked the prince over, not bothering to cover a laugh.  
  
"Why does he want you so bad? You don't look important, or pretty, either." This got a laugh from the one holding Sriosno. "Oh, but your bride is a lovely, isn't she?" Sriosno almost choked. Riania? No! What would they do to her? The leader saw his prisoners worry, and grinned.  
  
"Oh, so she is," he smiled evilly. "Does that mean a bit of fun for us, boys? After all, Master said he only wanted the King-to-be. Does that necessarily mean the princess?" He went to the wagon, pushing back the flap. He laughed again, with much mirth.  
  
"Oh, boys!" he yelled over the wagon. "Who's after me?" The leader reached into the wagon and dragged out the gasping Riania. Her clothes ruined, she was practically bare. Horrible thoughts reeked into Sriosno's mind, making him tremble with fury and worry. But when the orc reached down, Sriosno realized,  
  
'He's not going to rape her,' he thought, terrified. 'He's going to EAT her?!' 


	12. The One

*A/N* Sorry everybody-I had a bit of writer's block.  
  
Riania trembled with terror. An orc was holding her, and it seemed he was going to do one of two things-rape her, or eat her.  
  
'Which would I rather have done to me?' she asked herself mentally, grim. 'Well, that's obvious--eaten. The orc grabbed her by the neck and she knew it was her first choice. But all the same, she'd rather just walk away, unharmed.  
  
Although that would be a bit difficult, for she had just been in an accident, and felt like she was going to die. Her face was a gory mess, bruises covered her delicate frame, cuts "decorated" her arms and legs, and her hair was two inches shorter than it used to be. Scary.  
  
The orc was now licking his lips, sliding the remains of her dress down to uncover her neck. He leaned forward, about to bite, when suddenly.  
  
A roar shook the ground, and all who stood soon didn't. The commander orc had let go of Riania, allowing her to crumble on the ground. She was so weak. So weak. Soon strong arms wrapped around her limp body, and she managed to gaze up at the face which she longed for. Sriosno's concerned, wary face was not on hers, but above them, in the sky. She followed his eyes, and felt faint. A large, black dragon loomed hovering in the air overhead. Riania recognized those shining scales, those deep, red eyes.  
  
"Sriosno," she managed to croak breathily. "Melaminmy love," he murmured, stroking her hair. "Do not speak. You are frail."  
  
"But, that's the dragon," she breathed, almost silently, although he heard her. "He is the one." Sriosno stiffened. He now realized what she was saying. The one, could only mean. He gasped, as the dragon thought- speaked to all below, focusing on the two huddling lovers.  
  
*So, we meet again.* 


	13. Dragons Always Keep Promises

A/N Like I said before, I'm having a bit of writers block, so however far I get, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated in the review box!  
  
The dragon slowly lowered to the damp ground, blowing all loose leaves and such away in his wake. The ground shook as he landed, and Riania froze. This dragon-how could she face him? She was forever terrified of dragons, especially this particular one. Then again, come to think of it, she was angry. That creature had ruined her cousin's life, almost killed her, and now it was here again!  
  
Fury began to boil up inside of Riania's weak body. Fists clenched so tightly her palms began to bleed, she faced the dragon.  
  
"Whatever happened to your cousin?" the beast asked her. "Did he finally DIE?" He grinned wickedly, revealing sharp, razor-edged teeth.  
  
"If I hadn't crashed in my carriage because of a bunch of insolent orcs, I would-" Riania began to growl.  
  
"You'd do WHAT?" The dragon let out a booming fit of laughter, and turned to the orcs. "I think you ruined my chance of getting a fight out of her," he told them. Taking a deep breath, he released a hell of fire, which engulfed everything in sight. The couple watched the tipped carriage burn to ashes, destroying their friends. The orcs cried out in agony, slowly crumbling. Only a small circle of living creatures was left-Riania, Sriosno, and the dragon.  
  
"Now, back to you, dearest," the beast said casually. "What to do with you? Wait a minute-" The dragon narrowed its slit-pupiled eyes at Sriosno. "If my memory serves me correctly, YOU were one of those warriors that came to 'slay' me." He clicked his tongue. "Pity you didn't kill me whilst you had the opportunity." He thought for a moment, pondering over his options. "No, I've changed my mind, you both may live. But I'll be back--and then you'll truly suffer." With that the dragon lifted off, beating its thin but strong wings, flying off into the distance. Riania's rage had receeded as she had watched her friends perish. Even the horses had been destroyed. She gulped down a well of tears.  
  
"So, do you think he will be back?" asked Sriosno worriedly, pulling Riania closer against the warmth of his body.  
  
"A dragon never breaks a promise," softly replied Riania gravely. 


	14. Help Arrives

A/N Please, I'm really having a bit of trouble here! Well, for anyone who's reading this story, I need a new title for this. Suggestions in the review box would be greatly appreciated! And, if you'd like, you may give me ideas for details in the plot. PLEASE R/R! Thank you. Namaarie!  
  
PS EXTREMELY short chapter due to writer's block!  
  
Help was on the way as Riania and Sriosno lay in the dirt of the forest floor, mourning over the loss of Guyanias and Mois. It would take a few minutes for the Royal guard to arrive, and Riania shivered uncontrollably. Sriosno gently rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her.  
  
"It'll be all right," he wanted to say, but didn't. He DIDN'T know if it would all be okay. What was the dragon planning to do, when it did come back?  
  
Finally a group of scouts appeared, and helped Sriosno to his feet. Although, they had to make a sort of "stretcher" to carry Riania away on, for she could not walk by herself.  
  
At last they reached Mirkwood, and Sriosno breathed in the scent of his homeland. Once again he was home. 


	15. Everlasting Pain

A/N You know, I STILL have writer's freakin' block! How frustrating..  
  
A cool, gentle breeze billowed into the round, cozy room of which Riania slept. She slowly blinked a few times to rid herself of sleepiness, and took a look around her.  
  
Light shone through the many square windows, creating a friendly atmosphere to awake to. An oaken bureau stood at the far end of the room, which matched her canopied bed frame. A small round table and two chairs sat at another part of the wall, a glass vase sporting a dozen pink roses, giving the room a sweet fragrance. There were also two doors-one leading to an outdoor balcony and one leading into a long corridor. Riania sighed painfully.  
  
Her body was partially numb, and cuts and bruises seemed twine around all of her limbs. Agony seized her body as she tried to sit up, and the attempt to ignore the pain was to no avail. Suddenly a sharp rap on the door stole Riania's attention away from her condition, and the door leading to the Hall creaked open. There stood Sriosno, her love, her life, her husband.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her, sort of timidly.  
  
"How do you think?" she snapped back, a bit more forcefully than she meant to. "I'm sorry. I'm-I'm just in a lot of pain, is all." He nodded.  
  
"I wish I could take that for you." She shook her head No at him.  
  
"You would not wish to experience this," she said firmly to him.  
  
"I would if it meant you did not have to," he returned. She sighed. No use arguing over something that couldn't be done. Suddenly Sriosno strode forward, right hand outstretched, palm upward. Then all pain ceased from Riania, and Sriosno collapsed. 


	16. More help arrives

A/N yeah, ok, I still have writers block, so like I asked-although now I'm BEGGING you!-please give me ideas for the plot! I know where I'm going with this, so it IS going to be LOTR, but still.. It's the little things that I don't have that count..  
  
ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!! ...  
  
~*~  
  
"Sriosno!" cried Riania, jumping out of the bed now that her pain was gone. "What have you done!?" She fell to his side, caressing his head in her arms, gently rocking. A guard from down the hall heard her shout and came jogging into the room. Upon seeing His Majesty sprawled out on the ground, he called for help.  
  
More guards appeared, and took Sriosno away, leaving Riania helpless, still on the ground, awed at what Sriosno must have done. One guard was left-the first one that had been there-and he stared at Riania, eyes wide.  
  
"My Lady, what happened to him, if you pardon my manner?" She only stared back at him.  
  
"I'm not really sure. It was so strange. He told me he wished he could take away the pain I was experiencing, and I told him he didn't. I was hurting so badly. He then held out his hand, closed his eyes briefly, and I was better. It just felt as if I took a nap. But he collapsed.." She took a deep breath. "I think he DID take my pain for me, and just wasn't prepared." The guard, shocked, forgot his manners for Royalty and allowed his jaw to hang open.  
  
"Really?" Suddenly remembering she had married the Prince, the guard straightened. "My Lady, I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness--"  
  
"It's all right, really. I was terrified myself," she assured him. He nodded, quickly exiting the room to join the others, and to see what was happening.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, I know this chapter was pointless, because you already knew all this. Nothing happened that was new, besides the guard, help, stuff.. ANYWHO, the next chapter will be up soon, so don't worry, you'll find out what happened.. Hopefully.. 


	17. AfterEffects

A/N Ok, like I said, here's the next chapter. It's a little longer, because I had something to write about, but I still have a little writer's block. Will you find out what happens with my mind frozen???? Who knows. Muwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Gosh, that's fun..  
  
~*~*~~~~~  
  
***A dim, hazy light framed everything Sriosno was seeing. An army of orcs was attacking, and he was screaming. Wait, he wasn't himself. He was seeing through someone else's eyes-a girl's. But somehow he recognized everyone, like he's been this person forever. It was Riania.  
  
He recognized his/her parents, fighting for their lives. There were swarms of them everywhere. Others were there as well-they were in the castle, eating, when they were attacked. Others were slaughtered cruelly, screaming in agony all the while. He watched as his/her parents were slowly murdered, torn apart. He watched as his/her best friend in the world, standing a few feet away, watched his parents die as he was ripped open as well. He/she screamed. An orc advanced, teeth bared in an evil grin, when his/her cousin, Miroros, came to her rescue, along with other warriors.  
  
There was a bright flash of light, and Sriosno was somewhere else. It was a beautiful meadow, filled with all sorts of flowers. This, he/Riania remembered as his/her own little hide out, which he/she shared with her dead best friend. He/she picked flowers, humming softly a song about the night sky, when suddenly a shudder knocked Sriosno/Riania from their feet. Getting up, they turned to see a large dragon. A voice echoed in his/her ears, but he could not quite comprehend it. He, in Riania's place, was now deathly afraid of dragons. Suddenly, as the dragon was about to kill him/her, they were pushed roughly away, hitting the ground hard. Looking up, he/she saw the dragon spew fire at the fallen Miroros, lighting him afire. The agonizing, horrid screams echoed through his mind. Sriosno now suddenly realized why Riania was so terrified of dragons, and felt so guilty about Miroros.  
  
Another bright flash told Sriosno that he was transported to another one of-because he figured out what they were-Riania's memories. He was sitting across a small tea table from-himself! This was from long ago, before they were married. They were talking of familiar things, the weather, what he was to become when he was older.  
  
"You know, I'll need a wife to be my queen," his body said. He/Riania knew what was coming. They kissed-although Sriosno felt odd kissing himself, EXTREMELY odd, actually-and he/Riania pulled away, running off. Again, he was left in another thought.  
  
Riania was in the carriage speaking with Guyanias, about how she was in love with Mois. Sriosno gasped silently. Mois and Guyanias would have probably wed later on if they hadn't been killed. Then the carriage flipped, he/she felt sharp pains everywhere, then all went black...***  
  
Sriosno suddenly sat bolt up right, sweat pouring down his face, making his clothes cling to his body. He whipped his head around, but he was alone. He suddenly realized what pain he was experiencing, and fell back onto the pillow, gasping. His healing had worked, but with a strange after-effect.. 


	18. An Explanation

A/N Please, I NEED feedback to continue! Or else this story will seem kind of pointless, besides me enjoying it. But why post it, if no one will tell me what they think? I could just write it myself, and NOT post it, saving the trouble, if no one will review. It gets good, I promise!!! Really, it does... Mwahahahahahaha! Did you also know Sriosno's name isn't Sriosno? Weird, eh? If you want to know, keep reading and reviewing!! Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! etc..  
  
~*~*~~~~  
  
As Sriosno lay back onto the pillow, pondering over what exactly had just happened to him, he heard a soft creak, and looked towards it to spot Riania. She was so beautiful, dressed in a light aqua-blue dress, long sleeves dangling, a small silver chain with a green leaf attached hanging upon her neck..  
  
"Sriosno?" Riania ventured, sitting on the side of the bed. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm in a little pain," rasped her husband, suddenly aware that his throat hurt terribly.  
  
"So you did take away my pain for me." She shook her head. "Why, Sriosno, I told you not to! You weren't prepared."  
  
"Oh, I was, Melaminmy love," he told her seriously. "It's just, there was an after effect I wasn't expecting."  
  
"An after effect? Of what sort?" questioned Riania worriedly.  
  
"I, uh, I managed to take a part of you with me, not that you don't still have it! But, I managed to mix your memories into my own."  
  
"What do you mean?" Riania was really puzzled now.  
  
"Well, your memories were put into my mind. Only three, I believe. There was.." Sriosno looked up at Riania sadly. "If I have your permission, I will state the three thoughts." She nodded. "Well, there was when your parents died, when the Dragon attacked, and when.. One of our first meetings."  
  
"I, I don't know what to say," Riania whispered, plainly shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen.. I only wanted you be healed, and not in pain.."  
  
"It's all right, I'm kind of glad you were able to see these things, so that I must not go through detail explaining my past.." Riania smiled warmly at him. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to rest, then, and be on the mend as soon as possible." She smoothed back a few strands of Sriosno's ruffled hair, and then left him to sleep and heal.  
  
~*~*~*~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! Again... 


	19. Forever

A/N PLEASE R/R!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Or creatures, for that matter. I only own what you don't recognize, and if you think I'm making money off of my stories, you're smoking something..  
  
The next morning showed great promise as the Kingdom slowly awoke. It was a clear day, barely a cloud in the sky, and the sun shone brightly, lighting up every room. A warm breeze gently swayed the young saplings of the forest.  
  
Riania, after Sriosno had fallen asleep, had returned and stayed with him all through the night, holding his pale hand, and praying. Finally his glazed eyes focused, still clouded with pain, and he forced a weak smile for his beloved.  
  
"Are you all right?" Riania asked, worry creasing her forehead slightly.  
  
"I'm still hurting, but I feel a bit better." Sriosno groaned as he slightly turned onto his side. But what puzzled everyone in the palace who had seen the couple was that even though Sriosno was in great pain, he had not a mark on him. But Riania was all scratched and bruised, and yet felt nothing.  
  
"As I said before, you should have never taken away my pain," Riania scolded him, eyes hard. "Look where it's gotten you!"  
  
Sriosno shook his head slightly, sadly. "But Riania, you weren't awake for days...... You didn't know what the healers were saying......"  
  
"What were they saying?" demanded the new Mirkwood princess.  
  
"They, they said you weren't going to pull through. I could never let you die...... My heart would break...... My life would have no meaning, and I'd diminish. You're everything to me, Riania." A few tears spilled over and down her cheeks as she listened to him.  
  
"But what about you! I could never go on......" She quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.  
  
"Alas, I only experience the pain, I do not bear the wounds." Riania looked down at herself, then over at Sriosno. He looked perfectly healthy, but for his pale color and pained eyes. She, on the other hand, looked as if the orc really *might* have eaten her...... He went on. "Although the wounds will never completely heal, and you will bear them for the rest of your days, never be as strong as you used to be........ You will live, for the pain contributed to your illness."  
  
"Amin mela lleI love you," whispered Riania in Sriosno's ear, her tears falling onto his tunic. "I always will."  
  
"And I to you," returned he husband. "Forever......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days were hard for everyone, although Sriosno's pain began to subside and Riania's wounds began to mend. But, strangely, as the two Royals began to heal, the skies darkened more and more, though no one knew why.  
  
Fianlly, around the lines of two fortnights later, the prince and princess were as fully better as they could be. But that day was particularly shadowed, and little did anyone in the Kingdom of Mirkwood know what was to happen......  
  
It was supper, and all of the Court was gathered as the King and Queen stood at the center (Sriosno's mother and father) ready to give the nightly prayer to the Valar. When suddenly, from the far end of the Hall, and arrow flew through the opened window, piercing the Queen through her back. It was then Chaos from there. 


	20. Irtune

More arrows followed the first one. Sriosno quickly moved to one of which had missed all targets and picked it up. Upon observing it, her threw it to the ground with disgust.  
  
"Orcs," he muttered, anger boiling up inside of him. He ran to the aid of the other warriors, and Riania to the Queen's side. The King, who was kneeling beside her, was weeping openly. She inspected the Queen, only to find tragedy. This particular arrow was poisoned by *irtune, a plant poisonous to all Elves, and rather deadly. The Queen's breath was growing shorter and more labored, as she was slowly passing on. Nothing could be done once an Elf was poisoned with this.  
  
Other Elves were panicking, running about with no idea of what they should do. Warriors of the court were calling out orders, but Riania was numb. Who was attacking? And why? What was going on?........ Suddenly it hit her. No, it wouldn't be.... It couldn't be....... She decided it wasn't time, it wouldn't come this soon, and moved on to help others.  
  
Meanwhile Sriosno and others had discovered what was going on. Goblins had surrounded the castle, and were firing at will. The warriors had already fetched their weapons, and so Sriosno fired an arrow at a goblin of who had shot and barely missed him. The prince, however, was right on target. Suddenly an Elf came out and dragged Sriosno aside.  
  
"Your Majesty, you must take cover with Queen Riania, right away!"  
  
"Queen Riania?" muttered the 'prince.' "How can she be......"  
  
"His Majesty is gravely ill, and in need of you."  
  
"And my mother......"  
  
"She is gone, Highness."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
ANOUNCEMENTS  
  
*irtune--irtune is not a real plant, I just made it up. It's about the only thing I own, beside Riania and her family ^_~ Anyway, here's its "made up" description. It's a purple-ish flower, found only in the forests of Mordor (!) and is deadly to Elves. If it enters their bloodstream, nothing can stop it. So therefore, when an attack is launched on an Elfish kingdom with weapons poisoned with irtune, the outcome is fatal, really.  
  
Hmmmm, I hope I didn't give away the ending...... Nah, of course not!! Everything is unexpected in this...... PLEASE R/R!!!!!! Tell me what you think of these "twists." Oh yes, and another thing. If you really are enjoying this, you might want to read The Naress, another one of my stories, of which is similar.  
  
REVEIW THIS IF YOU ARE READING AND LIKE IT!!! Or, if you think I can "improve" tell me. Is my grammar ok? How about spelling? Let me know! 


	21. The Death of Royalty

A/N Ok, yet another chapter comes...dun dun dun... uh, yeah, if you're STILL wondering what the heck I was talking about with Sriosno, keep reading. It comes, really! Thanks Meghan(aka megolas) for giving me the idea ^_~ LOL yeah, well, like I said, keep reading...Muwhahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Feedback is more than welcome!  
  
*~*~*~~~  
  
Sriosno was led away into the castle, going through twists and turns, wondering why the heck they bothered to move his father this far! He might have DIED on the way, it was so damn long......... Finally he reached a secret door, through which the messenger led him. His father lay on the bed, pale and lifeless, his mother was nowhere to be seen, and Riania sat shakily on a chair. The room was empty except for that.  
  
"I do believe your father is passing on, My Lord," the Elf messenger managed to utter, trembling on about the fact that his King may die in front of his very eyes.  
  
"Leave us be," ordered Sriosno quietly, and the servant left, gently closing the door behind himself. Riania remained silent and unmoving, except for the tremors that ran through her body. Sriosno slowly approached his father's bedside.  
  
"Father," he whispered. "What could ail an Elf like yourself? Were you shot......" He began to probe his father's body with his fingers for proof of such a wound, but his father held up his hand weakly.  
  
"Stop, my son......" he rasped, his eyes seeming to sink into his skull. "It is not a flesh wound, but a soul's one. Your mother...... My wife...... Gone forever........" His Majesty trailed off, his breathing slowly. It then dawned on Sriosno that his father was to die of heartache. There was nothing one could do, with his father already faded this far. He would soon perish. He only nodded at the King's silent request to leave him, and went to Riania.  
  
"Is he all right?" she asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"He will be gone from us very soon, I'm afraid," Sriosno sighed, leaning his forehead against the wall. "There is nothing I can do." Mentally Riania wondered,  
  
'He is to lose both Mother and Father in the same day, let alone the King and Queen!' Sriosno had seen this in his beloved's eyes.  
  
"Yet the same happened to you, Melaminmy love," he murmured. "Do not mourn for me, but for them."  
  
Riania thought this over, for she felt horrible now that he had seen what she was thinking, and it was not for the dying Royalty. 'Wait a moment!' she thought, now almost numb. 'If the King and Queen, Sriosno's mother and father, are dying, that means......' Her skin began to tingle nervously and her mind almost froze as all of this slowly sunk into her reality check. 'Then that means that Sriosno is to be King. And I as his Queen......' 


	22. REVEIW TO THE EXTREME hey, I couldn't ...

A/N Ok, this was GOING to be THE chapter, you know? But it was fairly long, and I like to keep things short, sooo.. yeah... You'll just have to wait..  
  
*~*~~~*~~~  
  
The following day was tragic as all of Mirkwood began to receive the news of the Deaths of the King and Queen. All mourned over this great loss, and their names would live forever..  
  
As the kingdom got word of the deaths, they also got wind of Sriosno's soon coronation. It would be in one fortnight, and all the while before then Riania feared the coming day.  
  
It's not that she didn't WANT Sriosno to not be crowned, it was just.. If he was King, then she was Queen, and she felt that she was just not ready for that responsibility. But she knew what it meant to Sriosno, so she did her best to compose herself as they waited.  
  
Time seemed to fly by as the day approached, and as everyone readied. Riania, although she already KNEW proper courtesies, was taught how a queen should act differently from a noble lady. Although it wasn't *that* different..  
  
Finally it was the day before Sriosno was to be King. It was dusk, and Riania stood out in the gardens, admiring the beautiful sunset, and how it veiled everything from its true color. As the cool dusk turned into a crisp night, Riania thought about everything. How she had barely seen Sriosno since his parents' death, for he had so much work to do. She pondered over how she would handle being queen. And also about when she would produce and heir.. Suddenly she felt a soft tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Sriosno.  
  
"Melaminmy love, do not be disdraught over the coming morn, be calm, it will go as planned." He looked tenderly into her eyes.  
  
"I have barely seen you since the attack," Riania murmured. "Have you nothing more to say to me?"  
  
"Yes, I do. You see, melamin, when a prince is crowned, his rank changes. As does his name."  
  
"And what is yours to be, then, my love?" Riania questioned him.  
  
"That I do not know, for when I was born my father chose my second name. I will find out when all others do. Are you all right with this?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose, if it's what you must do for your kingdom." She sighed piteously. "Are you sure you still have nothing to say to me?"  
  
"Amin hiraethaI'm sorry," he murmured. "But I am so busy. All will be normal after tomorrow."  
  
"Lle vestado you promise?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
~*~*~~~~  
  
ok, how was the chapter? Look for the next one, where you will FINALLY find out what Sriosno's real-or "second"-name is! Hehehe..yes, my precious..ok, that's enough. I'll get to writing it! Do you want to know what it is??? REVIEW IF YOU DO!!! Yes, and review the next chapter when you find out and tell me what you think as well.. But for now, REVIEW TO THE EXTREME.. 


	23. Srisosno is FINALLY revealed!

Did I mention REVIEW TO THE EXTREEEME??? DO IT!! FOR THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yes, that's enough of that! But review, review, REVIEW!! If you want the story to continue, that is.. I mean, there's NEVER ANY FEEDBACK! And there SHOULD be... Yeah, onward with the chapter, I know..  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Finally it arrived time for the coronation. Riania didn't have to be sworn in at all-she just had to be there in support for her King and husband.  
  
She watched intently, but hardly paid any attention. She was too impatient when it came time for formal things, and this was in that category.  
  
She stood a few feet away from Sriosno, to his left. Standing so stiff like that was beginning to ache, for it had already been an hour and a half. Sighing mentally, she continued to try to pay attention.  
  
Suddenly, as Riania had been slightly blacking out on everything from boredom, she caught a voice.  
  
"Do you swear to fulfill these duties?"  
  
"Yes, I do." This time Sriosno was speaking. And Riania knew what was coming..  
  
"To not shame your knew name, of which you will about to be given?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then I crown you the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil."  
  
~*~*~*~~  
  
"So, *Thranduil,*" mused Riania, leaning against the doorframe of his chambers. "How does it feel to be King?"  
  
"All right, I guess."  
  
"You miss your parents, don't you?" He nodded.  
  
"Then could I possibly cheer you up?" sher asked, slinking foreward and wrapping her arm around his shoulders as he sat sulkily on the bed.  
  
"What do you plan to do?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see.." she tempted him, and so they were led into a passionate world of love all through the night..  
  
**~~**~~**~~ **  
  
So, what did you think?? MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry, caught up in the moment.. PLEASE review if you liked it!(or even if you didn't ) PLEASE??? I love reviews.. really! 


	24. Lovely Disscussions

Yay! The next chapter! Heeheehee. REVIEW!!!!!!! That's all I have to say. Review, review, review..  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
The next morning was bright, lighting up the Royal's room. Sunshine sprinkled through the open windows, dotting the wooden floors. Riania sighed tiredly, rolling over. As she did so, she was then looking into Thranduil's eyes. They were unaware of what was happening, signaling sleep. He was so wonderful to her, and now everything would be different since that he was King and done preparing for it. Although she'd have more responsibility too..  
  
Riania then slightly noted that her things had been moved into Thranduil's room, seeing that her trunks were here and such. She sighed comfortably now, and snuggled under the sheets to more peaceful sleep..  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
When Riania awoke again, she realized that Thranduil was up and about. She yawned and then sat up.  
  
"Quel amrun good morning Thranduil," she smiled, and her husband turned from buttoning up his tunic.  
  
"You too, Melamin," he returned, grinning. He came over to the bed after buttoning up the last hole in his shirt and planted a soft, tender kiss upon Riania's forehead. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Of course," she murmured while his head was close. He stepped back.  
  
"I must go to a counsel today," he announced, running a brush through his hair. "My advisors say something is about, and it's not good."  
  
"Oh. Do you have any idea of what it must be?"  
  
"None."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Riania was having tea with her new friend in the palace, Lady Laurah, having a conversation about the counsel, when she gasped.  
  
"Your Majesty!" exclaimed Laurah, covering her open mouth with her hand in shock.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Riania, concerning creasing her forehead, afraid something terrible was about to happen.  
  
"You're-you're.."  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"You're PREGNANT."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"The dragon is out of control," announced Traier, a wise and old Elf of Mirkwood. "It is up to something, scheming against us, and we have no idea why." Thranduil swallowed hard, nervousness creeping into his system, making him shake uncontrollably.  
  
"I may have an idea as to why that powerful dragon is conspiring against Mirkwood," put in the new King, standing unsteadily.  
  
"And why would that be?" Traier demanded.  
  
"My wife, Riania," managed Thranduil, licking his dry lips, "has a history with it, and now the beast is out to get her." 


	25. Never

It is tiring me to say this, so just review. Please.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"The dragon is out to get HER?" demanded Traier angrily, throwing up his hands in frustration. "You KNEW! And yet you did not turn away from such a danger right away?!"  
  
"I love her!" proclaimed Thranduil, restraining himself from pouncing on his advisor. How could the man be so ignorant?  
  
"Love? You LOVE her?! If you cared about your Kingdom you would have left her behind in Rivendell where she belongs! If you cared for your Father and Mother.."  
  
"My parents have nothing to do with my wife!" shouted the angry King, now standing and starting to advance upon Traier. Creiour, one of Thranduil's close friends, grasped the Royal's shoulder.  
  
"Do not begin with violence," he tried to silence the two Elves, but the King pushed his hand away, turning his head to look away so that no one could see his anger, and sadness.  
  
"Quiet, you fool! We were going to tell him before, so what's keeping us from doing so now? Just because we know the Queen is responsible for it??" Traier yelled loudly, finally drawling out Thranduil's attention.  
  
"What has she done," growled the King, more so as a demand than a question, glaring into the eyes of his current enemy. His advisor stuck up his head in a proud, dignified way, almost as if inferring that he was about to speak of something scurrilous.  
  
"You told us the dragon is only after us because of Riania, is that not so?" he sneered.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Those orcs that attacked us, the ones who slaughtered your mother, therefore killing your father, their Majesties, were sent by the Dragon."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm what?!" exclaimed Riania with utter surprise. "How-when-"  
  
"You know how, and only you and His Majesty know when," Laurah explained slyly, winking at her friend and grinning wickedly. But that was not what the Queen had meant.  
  
"No, it's just.. It's such a gift and I.. I am never blessed.."  
  
"Riania!" hissed Laurah, hushing her friend. "You met the man of your dreams! You married him, and became a queen! And now you are with child? How can you say such a lie?!"  
  
"It's just my cousin.. My parents.."  
  
"That is the past," Laurah sympathized. "You have a new life now, you must move on."  
  
"I suppose," agreed Riania quietly, subconsciously resting her hand upon her stomach. "But we're in dark times. That dragon that almost killed Thranduil and I upon our journey here.. He said he'd be back. This is no place for a Royal Elf-child."  
  
"Do not have fear," comforted Laurah soothingly. "Thranduil will let nothing happen to your child, or you. Never." 


	26. Late Night Thoughts

You know what to do, so just do it^_^  
  
~~~~~  
  
The council of the dragon went on deep into the night, and Riania was left lying in bed alone, able to think.  
  
She was pregnant, and although this was a wonderful experience, and the protection was strong, anything could happen. It was a dark time, for their Majesties had just perished, the dragon had something to do with it, and it was Riania he wanted. If she could save everyone else by giving her life, she would, but she couldn't now. She would be destroying another life, a most precious and inreplacible life. Her child's, the heir to the throne of all of Mirkwood, that is the life that would be lost forever.  
  
And why was the council taking so long, she wondered, staring out the large, open window and up at the stars. It couldn't be that terrible.. Could it?  
  
And if it DID have to do with the dragon, she was only able to presume that she was the reason, the problem. Would Thranduil banish her forever, to protect his Kingdom?  
  
No, she assured herself. They were in love, and he would NEVER just get rid of her! Never..  
  
Suddenly a floorboard creaked and Riania whirled her head up to see Thranduil enter the doorway, weary and looking a tad bit more aged. Easily she could tell that it had been a most stressful council.  
  
"Riania," he nearly rasped, but after clearing his throat could speak clearly. "Most of my advisors think we should rid of you. But they can't without my permission, and I wish you here." Riania gulped down a cold lump of fear that was rising. But her husband went on, despite her frightened eyes. "The dragon that attacked us on our way here-the dragon that nearly killed you and Miroros.. He has kept his promise. And I do believe he is back." A cold tremor ran through Riania's body, and Thranduil saw this. He went to the bed where he took her into his arms and comforted her as they laid side by side.  
  
"Do not worry," he told her. "I will never let anything happen to you- never."  
  
"Thranduil," Riania whispered quietly. "I have something I need to tell you, and it is of the most utter importance."  
  
"What is that, Melamin?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"All is coming to plan, Master," whispered the Elf woman, cloaked in darkness. The dragon snorted.  
  
"Yes, but do you have news for me?"  
  
"Of course. The one we call Avarier (unwilling one) is with child." The dragon then let out merciless laughter.  
  
"Perfect. But we shall wait, now. Yes, we shall wait.."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Muwhahahahahahahahahaha!!! Wonder who is the betrayer, and what the dragon is going to do? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Etc etc etc.. 


	27. The Betrayer Is Punished

~~Who is the betrayer? You shall find out! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!! VERY long chapter, I should warn you!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Thranduil's eyes widened it shock and surprise, but then he relaxed peacefully with a smile on his lips.  
  
"Oh, Melamin, that is so wonderful! That is the most precious gift anyone could ever receive!" Riania swallowed hard in nervousness, twining the bed's sheets around her fingers.  
  
"But Thranduil, what about the dragon, and the threat of Mirkwood's safety? The child will not be safe!"  
  
"But I swear on my life I shall protect you, and the child," murmured the King kindly, softly kissing his wife's forehead. "Now, you need to rest. And you'll need plenty of it from now on." He winked friendlily at Riania. "Sleep well, Melamin." The queen suddenly felt very exhausted from the day's worries and her new burden, and immediately fell into a deep, refreshing slumber in the arms of Thranduil.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next night the two Royals announced their situation, and the entire Kingdom rejoiced happily, proud that an heir would be born. Riania received many blessings from the people, and so she felt a little less ill. 'Oh, how wonderful this is!' she thought giddily. Finally it was time to retire from the evening, and since Thranduil was still with his councilors, she was left alone to walk. But her good friend Laurah, caught up with her midway down the corridor.  
  
"Riania!" she called, jogging clumsily in her long, flowing dress. Riania stopped for her friend where the halls intersected.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was just wondering," began Laurah, a little slyly. "Do you wish to know if your child is a boy or a girl?"  
  
"But that is impossible until they are born," laughed Riania, almost in mockery of her friend's request.  
  
"But I know of a way you can, and wanted to know if you WANTED to find out," continued Laurah. Riania was taken aback, shocked.  
  
"But-but I thought-" she stammered insecurely.  
  
"What you thought is wrong, My Lady," smiled Laurah. "Come, I will perform the test on you." Without waiting for her Queen's answer, the woman strolled down the hallway to her left. Sighing, quickly trying to figure out what she would do, Riania decided to follow Laurah. She was her friend, and she would trust her with her life if ever necessary.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Laurah's bedchambers were dark and gloomy, only lit by a few candles. A strange alter of some sort, it seemed to Riania, was placed in the center of this grim place. Atop the table was a golden goblet, filled with an unknown substance. Laurah approached the queen after retrieving the cup.  
  
"Here," she whispered quietly, a wicked smile playing upon her lips. "All you have to do is drink this, and when I look into your eyes I will be able to tell, whether or not it will be a prince or princess." Laurah offered the goblet to Riania, who took it unsurely.  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?" she questioned doubtfully.  
  
"I would never do anything to hurt my friend," assured Laurah, putting a kind hand on her shoulder. "Let alone my QUEEN." Riania nodded, determined to be brave, and mustered out her courage. Did she even WANT to know now? But she pushed her uneasy thoughts aside and put the container to her lips. Tilting back her head slightly, Riania sipped a mouthful of a very sweet, and yet bitter liquid. Giving the cup back to Laurah, the queen waited. Her friend grinned.  
  
"Do you feel the effect yet?" asked Laurah, still smiling strangely. Suddenly Riania felt as though a jolt of electricity shot through her body, and she stiffened in pain. Then all of her agony receded into her abdomen and she doubled over, gripping her stomach feeling a wretched, deathly sting. She collapsed onto the floor, rolling into a ball, screaming in misery, and feeling as though this would be the end. Then all of her vision clouded in a blinding white light, and then a terrible darkness..  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I told you not to take any actions yet!" boomed the dragon, his voice low and angry. "You disobeyed me."  
  
"But master," she told him. "It is working! Even though you said not to, it is working! Soon the heir will be gone, and she will no longer be able to produce another! It will tear her apart!"  
  
"You disobeyed me," growled the creature again. "Now you shall pay the price.  
  
"But master!" pleaded his servant, a young Elf woman. "Please!" But the dragon only laughed mercilessly before engulfing her in a fiery death.. 


	28. Thranduil's New Memories

Thranduil was still at the party, having a jolly time, speaking with his friends of cheery subjects. Suddenly, he felt as though he shouldn't be there. Like he should be somewhere else, with someone else, DOING something else.. But what was it?  
  
He searched his memory, when suddenly he found himself somewhere else..  
  
** The dragon had just engulfed Miroros in flames. His agonizing scream echoed through his head.. But it wasn't HIS head anymore. He was Riania once again, as he had been when he had healed her.  
  
He/she screamed for help, when the dragon turned on them. "Oh, I missed," it grinned wickedly. "Oh well." Suddenly, as it was about to put Riania/him alight with fire, arrows were shot out of nowhere, some piercing the dragon, some falling to the ground. With a roar of anger the dragon whirled about until he came face to face with Rivendell's archers, who fired at will. In a rage, the dragon pushed from the ground, knocking Riania/Thranduil to their knees, and flew away swiftly. All of the warriors came to her/his rescue, and put Miroros's lit body out. They were then carried away to the palace..  
  
A bright flash told Thranduil that he was yet again in another memory of Riania's, but it was far more recent, for he was in Mirkwood. He/she was speaking with a woman, who Thranduil recognized as Laurah, his wife's good friend. Suddenly Laurah's eyes went wide with shock and surprise, and he found Riania asking, "What? What is it?" And then he/she heard Laurah answer,  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
Again, with a flash and a surge of wind, Thranduil found himself in the most recent of all of his wife's memories-tonight. The party was grand, but still he/she felt weary with a new child burden. So, with a last kiss on the cheek of her/his husband (again, Thranduil felt EXTREMELY odd kissing himself, even if he WAS in Riania's body during one of her memories), Riania/Thranduil strolled away from the party. Whilst retiring, Laurah called for him/her to wait, and so they did.  
  
"Do you wish to know if he child you're carrying is a boy or girl?" she asked the queen/king. Thranduil snorted silently as Riania/he laughed outwardly at this absurd request. But then he noted a slight glint in the eye of Laurah, as she told them that they COULD know. Immediately Thranduil knew this meant trouble.  
  
"Well-I thought-" Riania/he stammered uneasily.  
  
"What you thought was wrong." When Laurah swept herself away with a swirl of her flowing dress, Thranduil began to relax. But he nearly screamed (if he could, but alas this is a memory and he cannot change anything) when Riania/he decided to follow their friend.  
  
Once in the dark, gloomy room, Thranduil tried desperately to do something, ANYTHING that could stop what was sure to come from happening. The wicked grin that played upon the lips of their "friend," only confirmed his doubts. No! he wanted to scream at his wife. Don't do it! It's a trick! But alas, he could do nothing. He watched through her vision as she drank from the goblet, and he felt the pain. Not all of it, but enough to know what was supposed to happen, to know Riania could die..***  
  
With a jolt that nearly sent Thranduil flying onto the floor, he was back at the celebration, and his friends gave him queer looks when he doubled over, leaning upon his knees.  
  
"My wife," he gasped. "She's in trouble! She's dying!" Although this was a most strange claim was almost unbelievable because he had been at the party the entire time, all knew better than to not do as their King said, and so all warriors present followed Thranduil as he followed, by Riania's memory, to Laurah's room. Even before they got there they heard a fell voice on the air.. Bursting the door open, he gasped in anguish.  
  
His wife was curled into a ball of pain, still screaming at the top of her lungs, for that is what they had all heard when approaching-that was the voice. Reaching down gently, Thranduil wrapped his arms around Riania, and she did not protest, and he quietly-except for her screams-carried her away to the healing wing of the castle. At first all who had witnessed this were shocked and dumbfounded. Why was their queen in so much pain, who did it, and even stranger, how did their King know about her?  
  
Shaking off the odd actions that just took place, everyone followed Thranduil, and their dying queen..  
  
~~~~~  
  
Will Riania make it? What happened to Laurah? Is the evil betrayer's plan going to work? What about the dragon? Is the baby still alive? All these questions-and more-will be answered in later chapters! So keep reading and reviewing!!!  
  
By the way, this is going to be my last chapter until Monday because I'm going away on one last vacation before school starts. ^_^ Hope you can wait, my wonderful readers!! 


	29. Tulmir I cálë Come into the light

Ooooh, I LOVE Elvish! Can you tell? REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Melamin,  
  
Amin mela lle."  
  
The soft, soothing voice flowed through Riania's unconscious mind, although she could still understand it. Elvish, her native tongue, sounded so much more natural than common speech. But both the Elvish and Common language echoed in her thoughts, together.  
  
"Tulanin, ninya maelda. Autavá. Melánël. Lú ëaenwina... Ni rucin tenel. Tulmir I cálë..."  
  
"Come back to me, my love. Please, do not go. I love you, get well. Time  
  
is running short.. I am worried about you. Come into the light..."  
  
All around her, a white light shone beautifully and purely. It was a wonderful place to be, and she wished she could stay here forever, so serene, so calm, and so peaceful..  
  
But then that gentle, kind voice interrupted her again.  
  
"Tulanin, ninya maelda, melamin.."  
  
"Come back to me, my love.."  
  
It seemed that whomever that gorgeous voice belonged to was pleading for her to come back. But who would want her? And who would ever want to leave this world..  
  
But memories flooded back at the sound of those words.  
  
Amin mela lle..  
  
I love you..  
  
Thranduil, her husband, so gallant and brave, so handsome and kind, the King of all of Mirkwood..  
  
Miroros, her cousin, who saved her life, gave up everything in his future- fame, love, and life..  
  
And the child within her, the heir to the throne, so pure and innocent, unspoiled by evil and corruption. The child would be great, would go on many an adventure, and for some unknown reason, she felt as though this child would do something of the utmost importance when it grew older, go on a quest so great..  
  
Should she return to this world that she knew, the one full of evil and peril, or stay in the most wonderful, beautiful place she would ever know?  
  
Sighing-or so it seemed to be a sigh, for in this world she had no real "body," per-say, more of just a presence-she listened closely for that voice again, and when it sounded once more, she managed to follow the fading darkness of it. When suddenly, after following the echo for some time, she surfaced into life, as she knew it. And she should have regretted it, for the pain was so harsh she thought she might die again, but she had all of those close to her on her mind.  
  
* * * *  
  
Thranduil spoke words of comfort and pleading into his wife's ear. He begged her to return, begged her to heal and come alive again, and begged her not to leave him..  
  
"Tulmir I cálë..."  
  
"Come into the light.."  
  
It was a long wait, watching the shallow breathing of Riania's body start to slow and fade away, watching her dying right before his very eyes, and all he could do was plead to her to return.  
  
Once Riania had been taken to the hospital wing, all the best healers studied her and her body. But they had found nothing, at first, they knew not of what she drank.  
  
But then, an ancient Elf of Mirkwood stepped forward and pricked the queen's fingertip. The blood that flowed from her body was black, and then they knew. Thranduil realized Riania had drunken a poison of some sort, but what was worse, mixed with that poison was *irtune. That was what had killed his parents, and that was what was about to take his beloved from him. The only way to bring her back would be for HER to choose to return, but the Other Worlds were spectacular, and therefore it was always highly unlikely for an Elf to choose Middle Earth over Paradise.  
  
But Riania was strong, Thranduil knew, so he just whispered his words to her, knowing she could still hear him. He spoke of his love, of her healing, of her life that she cherished.  
  
Finally, after watching Riania fade to darkness, her breathing ceased altogether. She was lost, forever gone, and Thranduil started to lose hope. But suddenly, after one last, "Amin mela lle," Riania began to sputter and cough over and over, shaking uncontrollably. And Thranduil wept openly, a smile upon his face, as he wrapped his arms around her in love and happiness.  
  
"A! Melamin," he cried quietly, kissing her face over and over. "I knew you would come back." But alas, this feat that almost none other has ever done, Riania was exhausted and was unconscious, but healed. When the Elves checked her blood, it was its normal color. No one knew how this could be, but only knew that it was a miracle. The healers and others who had gathered left their King as was, ever embracing his wife in tender love.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*Irtune-A purple-ish flower, found only in the forests of Mordor (!) and is deadly to Elves. If it enters their bloodstream, nothing can stop it. Except, in this case, what Laurah didn't know was that the other poison she put in there to kill the baby, sort of cancelled out the, once-in- bloodstream-nothing-can-stop-it. So, even though Riania "technically" died, she came back because of her will to live. It was sort of a magic thing, so it's hard to explain, so I'll just leave it at, "It was magic." Okay, I hope I didn't confuse you, because I sort of confused myself..  
  
And yes, I know, I know, that was a pretty long chapter compared to the others in this story! But hey, there was a lot I had to say in this chapter. And besides, you haven't had a chapter in a few days, so this should have kept you busy for what would normally be my regular parts of the story! Heheheheh. Hope you liked it. And I'm sorry if you wished Riania should have died, because that would have been more "realistic." But hey, there's still unwritten chapters I have to complete! But don't worry, it gets exciting.. And there are a few unknown secrets that will be revealed, hence the title. ^_^ But have no fear! They will come soon enough.. Have patience.. 


	30. Always and Forever

That night was cool and crisp as Thranduil held Riania tightly in his grip. He would never, EVER leave her alone again, especially after what had just happened, and with her FRIEND!  
  
But what if he had to?  
  
Never, he reminded himself repeatedly. Always keep her by your side, through sickness and health, through pain and happiness, through everything.. Always and forever.  
  
But something inside of the young King tore at his heart, hinted that he couldn't ALWAYS be with her. And yet again, they *would* always be together, even if it be in his heart for a short while, or a long time.  
  
As Thranduil lay awake pondering over everything, both good and bad, he gazed upon the sun as it began to rise. Pink, gold, and silver splashed everything with a newness of the oncoming day, giving all refreshed hope of their lives. It was time to start over, although not everything is so easily forgiven and forgotten..  
  
Earlier that night, Creiour had come to his aid, giving him a small glass of water to quench his thirst. But while he was there, he told Thranduil of following a strong perfumed scent, recognized as Lady Laurah's, for she had been missing. It led them to a large cave, where they found ashes with the same smell. She had been cremated, but no one knew if she had been alive whilst that had taken place.  
  
So then the King's suspicions were confirmed, and he knew that Laurah had tried to murdur his wife and had run away. But the real puzzle at hand was, why DID she try to do such a horrinle deed?  
  
And alas, yet another question plagued Thranduil's mind. Could he trust his good friend Creiour with his secrets? Oh, how he wished he could confide in someone, but Riania was ill and too stressed, and he had no other close friends. Except for one..from long ago.. Could he possibly? Yes, but should he?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Royal's things were packed away in a few days, along with a few warriors. Riania was still weak from her unseemly encounter with irtune, and her child (who still lived-thank the Valar!), but all Thranduil had to tell her was the word Rivendell, and she agreed.  
  
They were to visit Miroros in Rivendell.  
  
Riania's cousin was the only Elf Thranduil fully trusted, because he was related to his wife, and because they had been friends even before his incident. He was the only one he could speak with.  
  
And so the small company consisting of few archers and swordsmen, the King and Queen of Mirkwood, and the unborn heir, traveled onward safely and calmly, arriving without any conflicts-for the time being..  
  
* * * *  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ....etc.... 


	31. Her Last Tear

Sorry for the delay-school work, extra stuff, etc.. Keep reviewing though!  
  
* * * *  
  
Riania, upon arrival, had been immediately taken to her old chambers, for the journey had weakened her a great deal, and she needed rest. Thranduil left her be, despite his vow, because he trusted Rivendell much more than his own land. Creiour had been left in charge for only a short while whilst the King was away, and now the relief of relaxation flooded over the Royal. Taking quick, lively steps, he made his way to Miroros's rooms. Although the last time he had been there was long ago, Thranduil still remembered this place like it had only been yesterday.. Like it had only been yesters' morn that he had spoken with Riania's cousin in hopes that he would find out why she would not marry him, like only 24 hours ago he had asked her to wed him.  
  
That had been the happiest day of his life-so far.  
  
The door seemed to loom before him as Thranduil stood shakily outside in the corridor. Miroros was waiting, he could sense it, but what should he say? There were so many things that seemed to plague him these days, and he couldn't bring his mind to what he should first say. "Hello Miroros, long time no see! And guess what? I want to dump all of my problems on YOU." Was THAT what he was supposed to say? Of course not! His cousin-in- law was a cripple, had enough to worry about without a King's problems. But that is why he had come here..wasn't it?  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Thranduil lightly tapped the door, softly but loud enough for whomever was in the room to hear. A raspy, strained voice managed to call, "Come in." As he pushed open the large, oaken doors (which now, amazingly, seemed a little faded from the last time he had been there), the same croaked voice uttered, "Hello Sriosno." He had used his old name. No one save Riania sometimes used that name anymore.  
  
Thranduil now stood slightly shaken in the midst of Miroros's gaze. His cousin's heavy, wary eyes looked him over, warm and friendly despite the pain he must be experiencing. No change had come over him. His skin was still mutilated, his body slightly misshapen, his hair dead.  
  
"Greetings Miroros," Thranduil vocalized as family-like as he could manage, embarrassed for he showed great emotion at this meeting. "How do you fare?"  
  
"Worse, I'm afraid," coughed the Elf, having a very quick but painful sezier. "And..and you?"  
  
"Well enough," he replied. Their eyes met and locked, and Tharnduil knew Miroros was looking into him, deep into his thoughts. After much effort he managed to tear his gaze away, but not soon enough.  
  
"I see trouble seething through your mind, but what about? I know of the incident of my cousin, but this must be different, if not including that action. What, pray tell, may it be?" Miroros looked concerned, his somewhat normal eye creasing with worry. Thranduil could not do this, not give him his troubles.. But he couldn't stop himself even if he tried.  
  
Thranduil began to pour out his soul, his deepest secrets of threat, everything. And Miroros listened carefully and without interrupting.  
  
After all that could be said was told, Thranduil took a breath. His cousin managed a crooked smile. "So my sister is to have a child soon," breathed Miroros, and for some odd reason he seemed more relaxed, less tense, in less pain. He seemed to have healed quite a bit. "What wonderful news. About the dragon, I can only tell you that he *will* return, despite what you do to prevent it. Nothing can stop him with the malice he has at this very moment-aimed at Riania." Thranduil shook his head in disbelief, but he had known it in his heart all along. The dragon would be back, and it could not die until it had gotten its revenge.  
  
* * * *  
  
Riania had been in a peaceful slumber for some time, but finally she woke. Sunlight streamed through all of her windows, and a lump caught in her throat. He old home, how wonderful it was to be in home sweet home. But it wasn't, Mirkwood was, hers and Thranduil's home was not here, no matter how her heart had longed for this beauty. Mirkwood was more gloomy, it could never replace this..this serenity she felt just now.  
  
Unsteadily she stood, nearly limping to the window. Gazing out upon the lands of Rivendell, a single crystal tear slid down her fair-skinned cheek. No amount of willpower could have stopped it-it needed to be done. But Riania vowed to herself that that would be the last tear she would shed for her lost home.  
  
* * * *  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty PLEASE!!! 


	32. Old Reunions and New Troubles

Sorry, truly sorry for not posting in FOREVER. But, despite what you may hear ~_^ I'm a very busy girl with school-having a tad bit of trouble, if you catch my drift. So anyways, on with the long awaited posting! By the way, the chapters should be longer and probably better written now, I've been practicing with other things. So, tell me what you think..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thranduil had left Miroros some time ago, seeking the solitude that Rivendell's forest provided. So many worries plagued his mind, he would have never thought it imaginable. And yet here he was, his thoughts flooding over with grief. How he longed to be with Riania again, to hold her in his arms, to love her through the night.. But he did not wish to disturb her. She was at her old home, and probably wanted to visit old friends and places. He would suit himself with the forest.  
  
As he sauntered aimlessly through the wilderness, he sub-consciously found himself somewhere he remembered perfectly-a place he didn't even know he was heading for. A place to clear his mind.  
  
The waterfall streamed on, just as it had from so long ago, when he and Riania were married. It was beautiful, and brought back so many wonderful memories of his, in a sense, childhood years. He had aged and matured much since then-not physically, but emotionally and thoughtfully. That's why he considered it his boy-hood.  
  
But being a King was all right-sometimes. Thranduil loved his wife much more than his Kingdom, and his conscience haunted him for that. He was supposed to put his Lands before all else, and yet.. He would rather save Riania than it. He had already begun to hate his conscience.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Riania limped off to breakfast, finding her way as if she had still lived here. It was a wonderful, spectacular feeling she had when she looked around. She hadn't realized how much she truly missed this place. She made her way to the Hall, and gasped.  
  
Laine, a little girl the last she remembered her, was sitting beneath the sunlight eating casually. She had been Brioslo's younger sister-but when he and his parents had died, she was sent away to live with a distant relative in Lothlorien. But now she was here! Hurriedly, Riania made her way over to her.  
  
"Laine!" she grinned mischievously, and the girl turned, brushing away her ash-blonde hair. Her thin pink lips frowned, and her brow furrowed- surprisingly attractive-as though she did not recognize this visitor. Riania only smiled more broadly. "It's me! Riania? Brioslo's best friend from so long ago!" Suddenly her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock, but eventually curled into a beam.  
  
"Riania! You look so.. Different!" came the sweet, innocent voice she recognized, but it was older.  
  
"So do you! The last time we were together, you were just a little thing.." Laine stood and they embraced in a long, emotional hug. "Oh, I've missed you. How long have you been home?" asked Riania as they separated.  
  
"Only a little while. When I got home I heard from many people that I missed your wedding, to a prince?" Laine smirked.  
  
"Well, then he was a prince. Now he's the King."  
  
"You mean, the old one.."  
  
"Yes, and I fell it's my own fault."  
  
"Your fault? To assassinate your own family? Nonsense."  
  
"But it was because of me marrying Sriosnio-I mean, Thranduil, that his parents were murdered. You see.." Riania then went on to explain the dragon and her encounters.  
  
"Oh," spoke Laine softly, looking away. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yes, me too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thranduil now found himself sitting upon a boulder just behind the line of trees surrounding the lake. He was currently trying to tell his fears and worries apart from the reality of things. He had to have a somewhat clear mind at all times, or else he may miss something of Riania, like at the banquet..  
  
He sighed, shaking his head in frustration. Why could he not concentrate? They were all safe-Riania, his child, himself.. Suddenly a feeling washed over Thranduil, like a tidal wave. He did not know what it was, all he knew was that they (Riania and himself) had to leave, as soon as possible. They had only just arrived, yes, and hardly anyone had time to greet them, but this emotion Thranduil was feeling was quite intense. He immediately stood and took off running as swiftly as he could towards the palace..  
  
* * * *  
  
Riania and Laine chatted happily in the gardens, enjoying the day's warmth and comfort. People passed and said hello to her, and she greeted them back. She was having a positively lovely time, glad to be back, glad to speak with old friends..  
  
Suddenly Thranduil came staggering around the bend in the path. Riania was facing him on her side of the bench, and Laine's back was to him, but they both knew something was wrong. Riania immediately stood and rushed over to her gasping husband.  
  
"Must-leave.. Don't know why.. Got to get out.." The King took several breaths before he spoke further. "Riania, I know we've just arrived, but we *must* go home, to Mirkwood. Do not ask questions, for I have no answers, but you know me when it comes to these things. Trust me, we must go now." Regret filled her as she understood the urgency of this situation, and she only nodded, swallowing back tears for having to go.  
  
"I'm sorry Laine, but I must take my leave," choked Riania. She and her friend kissed cheeks, and she left with Thranduil to their rooms. After packing extremely quickly, the couple ordered their carriage and left. As they traveled down the road and were quite a few leagues away, a loud commotion cause them both to turn and look back out their windows. A fire blazed where Rivendell should be, and Riania let out a petrified scream. 


	33. What Happened?

Another chapter! Yay! Thank you to all who reviewed! I love you! LOL PS This chapter has a little twist; which will affect how I was going to end it. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, I love doing that.  
  
***  
  
She had fainted, as Thranduil looked back, his eyes shining in horror.  
  
The driver of the carriage had stopped and was gazing back at the great city as well as Thranduil's mind twisted. He had known something was to happen, and he had just managed to save his wife's life. But what now?  
  
The fire engulfed the large valley, and his eyes wandered aimlessly over the scene. The flame was only in the palace, where he and Riania had been staying. Even from so far away, Thranduil managed to here a dragon's roar.  
  
He had found them.  
  
Hurriedly, Thranduil cried, "Go, go! To Mirkwood, now!" The driver, still stunned, only gaped back at Rivendell. The king threw himself from the carriage and grabbed the servant by the collar of his tunic. "Leave now," he growled dangerously. "You fool, go as quick as you can!" With that he got into the carriage and they galloped of toward Mirkwood.  
  
It was a long while later, and they still traveled swiftly. Riania blinked a few times, and groaned. "Wha-what happened?" she stammered, when suddenly the memory flooded back like a frothy wave in the ocean. "No!" she screamed, terrified, and Thranduil was forced to grasp her by her arms to keep her from throwing herself out of their source of transportation. "Laine.." she sobbed, collapsing into her husbands comforting arms.  
  
"Shh, shhh, it'll be all right," he soothed softly, voice low and rythmic. Now Riania's tears ran out, and she only stared blankly, empty, out in front of her, although she still trembled. This was when Thranduil began to really worry.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Thranduil sat in his throne, head in his upturned hands. His head ached all over, and his muscles began to cramp. He had been up all night in worry.  
  
Riania was still silent always, just staring out into oblivion, her eyes vacant. She was like a ghost, like she was dead. She didn't eat, she didn't move-for the most part. The only hope the King still had was the fact that sometimes his wife slept. If only she would eat..  
  
He had been up all night trying to think of something, anything that could help Riania. He had found nothing.  
  
The councilor, Traier, approached the throne, bowed slightly on one knee, lowering his head for a moment, as is custom, and then stood tall and with dignity.  
  
"Your Highness," he murmured, almost disgustedly, it seemed. "I believe that the queen is growing better." At this Thranduil's head shot up in interest, and his eyes widened.  
  
"How do you know? What happened?" Before his councilor could reply, the King dashed off of his throne, stumbling slightly, and down the corridor. He burst through the doors and saw that Riania was no longer just sleeping or staring. She was drinking water..  
  
"Melamin," he whispered, approaching her lovingly. He was so happy and filled with gladness he did not see the nursemaid, distressed, trying to shoot him a warning glance. "Nae saian luume' It has been too long.." Riania seemed to look a bit frightened, and as Thranduil reached out to hold her, she somewhat shrunk away. The king was taken aback by her behavior.  
  
"Cormamin lindua ele lle, amaelamin My heart sings to see thee," he tried to continue, but this time the Queen shielded herself, as if he was going to strike her. Now his arms dropped to his sides in puzzlement. "Mani marte What happened?" Thranduil demanded of the Elf woman sitting.  
  
"Amin hiraetha I'm sorry," replied the Elf, shaking her head. "Amin dele ten' he I am worried about her. Amin caela n'noa But I have no idea." The King nearly panicked, but did not want to make Riania any more uncomfortable than she already was. For some reason she did not know her own language, and so he must speak common for her-he could accept that.  
  
"My love, you have not been well, and now I am delighted to see you back-" He thought about his words for a moment. "Back to your old self again." The queen only looked at him as if he was a stranger about to kill her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, her voice shaking as she cowered, hiding all of herself but her eyes behind the sheets of her bed.  
  
"I am your husband, Thranduil," he muttered so that she could hear, turning away so that she would not see a single crystal tear roll down his cheek.  
  
"So I know you.." she presumed out loud, still obviously confused, but also a little less scared.  
  
"Yes," answered her husband, facing her again when he had composed himself. "And you have been ill for nearly a fortnight." The maid knew it was time to take her leave, and nearly fled the scene. Riania watched, eyes still occasionally wandering about the room, searching for a clue about something..  
  
"Yes, well, right then," she murmured, but then she gazed straight into the eyes of her spouse. Her eyes frightened Thranduil-they showed bewilderment, fear, and unknowingness. Her eyes had always been lively, cheerful, and wise. Now they seemed almost.. Human.  
  
"I just have one question, then," she alleged quietly, tearing her stare from Thranduil's.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening."  
  
"You are my husband, and I assume that was a maid in here earlier, yes?"  
  
"Right.."  
  
"But, then, who am I?" 


	34. The necklace

A/N** I do not own any LOTR characters you may see in the book, but I do own any unfamiliar people, or elves, or whatever you don't recognize..  
  
And sorry about the LONG delay. I have been contemplating something, which I am still cogitating, (ooh, big words! lol) but when I woke up this morning and found out school was cancelled, I was sooo happy! And then I started reading fanfic stories, and saw all the pretty snow (about 7" and the snowfall isn't letting up-we're supposed to get 10", but with the heavy snowfall and getting 1" per hour, and it's supposed to stop at 8:00pm, and it's only 2:00pm. well, you get the picture.) and decided to burst through my writer's block! GO ME! lol Have fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 34  
  
Thranduil's blood ran cold, as he stood agape at his wife, his words lost, echoing hollowly in his head. 'Who am I?' What sort of question was that to be asked? Why? How? He had so many puzzling questions, and he had no time to muse over them. His wife was.. What she now was, he didn't even know.  
  
All Thranduil managed was a short, choked gasp. What should he say? What COULD he say? Obviously none of this even affected Riania; she just sat expectantly on the bed, awaiting his answer like she had just asked, 'What's *your* name?'  
  
He again opened his mouth to speak, but his words escaped him, flying away into the unknown darkness of nothing. He was alone now, staring into the odd eyes of his wife. They were different, strange, not the eyes he once fell in love with..  
  
Wait a moment! Was he starting to NOT love his wife? Of course he loved her! How could he not? They had been together for a long while, been through so much, and when one bump is hit along the way his mind longs for abandonment? Was that it? He cursed himself to the depths of the Death Herald's dungeon, or wherever a worse place was that he could go and be tormented for longer than eternity.  
  
"My.. My lady, I fear that for the time being I cannot.. I cannot answer your questions.." Thranduil had finally managed to speak, but after which he turned his face away. He could no longer bear to gaze into those impure eyes, that which reminded him all too heavily of humans. He sent for a maid and the same came back from before, to tend to the Queen's needs. Before leaving, the king grasped the arm of the servant.  
  
"Sana sina take this," he offered quietly, slipping something into her hand. "Maybe it shall help with her memory." With that he swept himself away, and even though he was far from everyone once he barricaded himself into his room, every Elf could hear his sobs of grief.  
  
* * * *  
  
"My Lady?" Riania had been staring after the man who had just been in here, a quizzical look still embedded upon her facial features. He didn't look anything like a man at all; he had strange pointed ears, was far too handsome, and looked too young to have the presence of such wisdom. And his eyes, they were amazing. They beheld so much power, so much experience, and so much love.. And yet.. So much hate..  
  
"My Lady," repeated the maid, snapping her back to reality.  
  
"Yes? Oh, and please don't call me 'my lady.' Call me.." Riania searched through her mind, scraping through all that she did not know, if only to find her name.. She did not uncover it. "Never mind," she mumbled, shoulders slumping. The maid gave her a sympathetic look before moving on.  
  
"I believe we should ready you for the day; if you're up for it. It would be all right if you needed a day to recuperate from your.. Stupor." Riania only shook her head grimly.  
  
"I think that I should get up and about, if what that man said earlier is correct," she said. "If I have not been active for a fortnight, I think I should get going." A slightly crooked grin was graced upon the maid's lips at her mistress's grim humor.  
  
"We will start with getting you dressed."  
  
* * * *  
  
Thranduil lay on the bed, eyes staring at the ceiling above him, hands clasped overtop of his stomach, eyes long since dried from the never-ending stream of tears. So many thoughts knotting themselves in his mind, so many issues to address, so little of eternity left to resolve it all..  
  
First subject to think of, besides the fact that the one he loved was lost to him for the time being, was the child. Yes, the child within, was it still healthy? Was it unaffected by this slight.. Problem? Or was it doomed to her fate of lost memory?  
  
*Would* Riania get better from this illness that he had never seen before? Could she heal in time for the child's coming? She was already starting to show..  
  
His love, now, it seemed, was not diminishing slowly, but in fact it was deepening-he felt their ties were growing stronger, the knots were being pulled together, not being torn apart.  
  
He loved her even more now that he may lose her. And if this was indeed so, would he love his wife even less when all of this comes to pass? *If* it comes to pass? What was Middle Earth coming to?  
  
A knock disrupted the King's thoughts, shattering them one by one before he reluctantly slid out of bed and opened the door.  
  
There stood his good friend Drascion, whom he had not spoken with for quite a time, with his life being so hectic lately. His brown hair was cropped short-far to old a fashion for most elves nowadays, and he wore a white shirt with chestnut brown tunic, which was unbuttoned for less formality and comfort. He stood at eyes level with the king.  
  
They clasped forearms in greeting as friends, and then Thranduil took a step back to allow his old friend through.  
  
"So, what brings you to my chambers?" he asked with a slightly crooked smile, having to put much effort forth to do so. His companion bowed slightly.  
  
"I wanted to inform you that.. Well, there are rumors about the palace.. And the people are, as you may imagine, becoming a tad frightened.." He began to hesitate, and the news immediately sank into Thranduil's mind.  
  
"They know about her, don't they?" he inquired softly, his voice muffled by a large lump beginning to rise within his throat, tightening it painfully.  
  
The word was spreading. Soon all of Mirkwood would know. And only the Valar knows how they will react.. Drascion searched the King's glazed, worrisome eyes and knew that this supposed rumor was real.  
  
"So it is true, then," he murmured, aghast at this horrifying news. "Our queen has lost all memory.. And what of the child? What will we do if she does not know who she is?"  
  
"I do not know," Thranduil replied, shaking his head slightly. He turned his head to gaze out the window into the forest, tears welling up in his eyes. "I just do not know."  
  
* * * *  
  
Riania looked herself over in the long mirror hanging on the wall. Her reflection revealed her silky blonde hair pulled tightly back in a bun covered with silver silk netting, with only two "bangs" curled that framed her face wonderfully. Her eyelids were shaded with a faded leaf-green colored powder, and her lips were smooth and glossy looking with lip-paint. Her dress was crisp and new, silver tinsel-like hems with faded green matching her eyes. She was awed.  
  
'I didn't know I was so.. Beautiful,' she thought with admiration, sub- consciously stroking a curl, feeling its softness in wonder. Of course she may have assumed she was a little above average for looks, because the handsome man who had said he was her husband could not possibly marry less than such, but now as she gazed at her own reflection, she thought she matched the exquisiteness in Thranduil with her own loveliness. But it just seemed something was missing, something valuable.. She just could not put it into words.  
  
But wait! Was she beginning to regain memory if she knew that something was amiss with her ensemble? She knew it had importance, not so much worth gold as sentimental value, but it had something to do with what she loved most.. The forest..  
  
Before she could cram in another thought, the maid approached Riania from behind. "My lady," she curtsied, "you look lovely." The queen only nodded, her thoughts still brooding. Suddenly the servant turned her majesty's shoulders square to her own and looked penetratingly into her eyes. "I believe you are missing this." Without looking away the maid took Riania's hand and slipped something slick and curvy into her palm. Finally she tore her gaze away to look at which she beheld.  
  
Glimmering hopefully in the morning's fresh light, a necklace was bathed with the sun's glory. A thin sheet of Emerald green, oddly transparent, was framed with thin veins of silver, the chain on which it hung also sterling. The ornament itself was shaped as a leaf.  
  
And the memories came rushing back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Okay, well, it is now quite a few days later than when I began this chapter---I know, it doesn't look like it may have taken that long, and it didn't. I was just distracted with projects and stuff. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a jiffy!  
  
PS wow, this was REALLY long compared to most chapters! lol Do you like that change? Most chapters will be around this long from now on, so I hope so! 


	35. Bits and Pieces

Hahahaha, Merry Christmas all!! And have a very happy New Year!! And now for chapter 35..  
  
~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 35  
  
*** "Melamin," came a soft, soothing male voice, deep and kind. A delicate hand stroked aside a few stray strands of her luscious blonde hair from her face with extreme daintiness, as if she were made of the thinnest glass imaginable, easily broken and shattered. Her eyes fluttered open and closed a few times, blinking, trying to rid of the heavy grogginess that threatened to overcome her conscious mind. Her vision cleared after being somewhat blurry with sleep and came to rest upon a handsome Elvin face. Deep brown eyes filled with wisdom and such a passionate love she could stare into them forever. The charming lips of his curled back into a crooked grin at seeing her entranced smile towards him.  
  
"And what pleases you so, amaelamin?" he teased, giving her a playful kiss upon her forehead. She sighed gratefully, turning onto her side to face him on the bed, resting her chin in her upturned hand.  
  
"Waking up to someone as brilliant as yourself lying beside me." She leaned in toward him a planted a soft, adoring kiss upon his lips before pulling away. His eyes shined with a gladness that radiated as if he was the luckiest Elf alive, that nothing could get better, or so it seemed. Although it hardly showed any of his affection towards his wife---it was impossible to ever show that sort of dedication. But even if it was not shown, it was felt, more than he could ever know.  
  
He scooted over the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, resting his head atop her own and breathing in deeply her scent of faint pine and oak. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled in closer, savoring the romantic moment, wishing it would just last forever, just this peace and bliss and love she felt. He reached down to caress her chin, and then allowed his hand to wander down and finger her necklace, handling the leaf with the uttermost care, knowing this was her most prized possession, representing everything she stood for; the forest and nature was signified in the green leaf, serenity in the silver threads that wound through it, and love within the depths, for if you stare upon the leaf's swirling colors you will find what is spoken about.  
  
The couple held each other that morning, to the very last possible moment, knowing that even once it had ended and they had started about their day, it would last forever.***  
  
* * * *  
  
Riania stood, her palm still opened with the necklace resting in it, eyes wild with fear and confusion as the truth began to dawn on her, somewhat. The maid gazed upon her Mistress, wondering, for as soon as she had placed the object into her hand she had gone completely still, if only for a few seconds, before her eyes focused and seemed frightened. Now she reached for the necklace, fingers almost grasping it, before the queen clenched her own around it. The maid withdrew her hand quickly, still puzzled, wondering what on Middle Earth was going on. Riania's eyes seemed to blaze with frustration, and some hurt. Suddenly, as if convulsed, she threw herself onto the bed and wept piteously into a pillow..  
  
* * * *  
  
Drascion thought a moment, long and hard, caressing his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe, sire.." he began to suggest.  
  
Thranduil held up a commanding hand to silence his friend before he could go on any more. "No, I am sorry, but I think if measures must be taken, I must come up with them myself. I do not wish to burden others with the responsibility of what their submission may bring." The king's companion hushed himself and pondered this.  
  
"I see, my lord," he agreed solemnly, nodding his head slowly. Before any one of them could go on any longer, a knock interrupted their deliberations. King Thranduil heaved heavily before motioning to Drascion to open the door to emit the one who sought him. His friend opened it enough and the maid of Riania's entered.  
  
"Your majesty," she curtsied deeply, seeming reluctant to be here. "Ah hem, your wife seems a bit.." The servant searched for the words but could find none, and just gazed at the king. Looking into her eyes he knew something troubling was about to arise.  
  
Without excusing himself or using the formalities usually required, Thranduil pushed past both visitors and dashed down the corridor to see what matter was about now.  
  
* * * *  
  
*** A cool breeze whispered all around her as she took a stroll, breathing in deeply, savoring the pine and oak smell she loved so much. Crisp, autumn leaves crunched softly beneath her footsteps as she took in her surroundings, noting all of the new, wondrous colors that overtook the trees, the overall scene seeming like a never-sinking sunset. It was beautiful..  
  
She rested a light hand upon her abdomen, concentrating. What would this child bring..? ***  
  
Riania paused in her sobs as her eyes widened at this last memory she just re-lived. Abdomen, child? She was pregnant??! The tears, which stuck on her cheeks, barely had time to dry before a fresh wave spilled over and she was surrounded by her own sobs.  
  
*** Peace, serenity filled every ounce of her being. She lay completely comfortable in a grassy meadow, head on top of hands, deep into a reverie. As a child, she had no real worries, and oh what a joy that was. She reflected her life so far, which began only 200 years ago. She imagined herself in centuries to come, living a wondrous life, finding someone to love and to love her, and children that were sure to come of a marriage. Everything would turn out just fine, everything would be brilliant.. ***  
  
Riania had finally managed to cease her desperate wails to but a few gasps, wiping away the tears that moistened her face so. Sitting up right, she smoothed out her dress and sniffed. What had just happened to her? She seemed to have remembered quite a few things, but what did it all mean? She thought that when she would remember these things they would just sort of seep back into her conscious mind, and it would be like she had only forgotten something for a moment. But these, these daydreams were so vivid and real it was downright frightening, frightening to the point that Riania had been in tears. But those were not just upset cries, they were sorrowful ones too, for now the queen could see what her life had been- filled with happiness, hope, and love. That may never be completely true again..  
  
Thranduil flung himself against the two oaken doors that led to the chambers of his wife and threw them open, caught up in the moment of terror of his wife's safety. Who knew what the servant had meant by "she seems a bit.."?  
  
The sight reassured him and yet made him more distressed at the same moment. She sat with the most calm he's ever seen, cradling ever so gently in her hand an object that he could not yet come to see. Although perfectly composed, tears streamed never endingly down her face to fall upon the entity that she beheld. Her eyes seemed so sad and drawn as if she had not slept for centuries, and she seemed to have paled and looked weary as if from travel.  
  
"Melamin.." he murmured, arms outstretched to her even though she did not gaze upon him. At his words her head shot up at attention, eyes focusing with almost a surprised air as he had stopped speaking. Those same, deep chocolate eyes from her memory gazed upon her with such compassion she jumped up and ran to embrace him. Thranduil was caught off guard as his wife suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his shoulder. Her tears created a wet stain and the king draped his arms over her shoulders, comforting her softly. What was happening? Before he could cogitate anything else she fell limp in his arms, deep into sleep..  
  
***so, what do you all think??? Is it interesting? Does it suck big weenies? Lol Give it to me straight, don't sugar-coat it, please ^_^ 


	36. A Vision

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the brilliant characters of Tolkien, or his genius world, but what you fail to recognize is what I claim.  
  
A/N So sorry for such a delay! It's been hectic.. New computer, split on fanfiction, so much snow and school.. Well, without further a due, chapter 36! And beware.. We are nearing the end! Muwahahaha.. But no worries! After this story will come the continuance.. You shall see.. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER*36*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thranduil sat hunched over on a rather stiff wooden chair, finely carved and molded to perfection for Royalty, placed beside the bed of the queen with his gaze fixed upon her. She lay perfectly motionless with the exception of her rhythmic chest motions of breathing, hair braided and she lay atop of it, hands folded neatly over her stomach. Her eyes were what had caught his attention, though; they were closed, sleeping.. Elves slept with eyes open, so why were hers so gently shut? His mind whirled with hurried solutions, just as quickly pushed away and replaced, over and over again.  
  
Riania seemed so peaceful, so delicate.. You may be misinformed of her dreams that way..  
  
** The dragon had gone but the damaged remained.. Much of it. A few archers who had shot the dragon had gotten spewed by sparks from the creature's last scornful snort and were being tended to. The ground around Miroros was crisp, the grass completely scorched and blackened, never to grow back, for the acidic fire had burnt down to the roots and poisoned the soil.  
  
The Elves who had come to their rescue were already crowded around the male Elf in frenzy, voices all shouting above one another, all trying to be heard. Riania still lay in the grass propped up on her elbows facing the circle, gaping in utter shock. A few phrases caught her ears as a small group of the immortals dashed into the woods to fetch more healers.  
  
"He could not have possibly survived this!"  
  
"Look at his wounds.. They'll never completely heal.."  
  
"His skin is so misshapen.."  
  
"He's gaining consciousness! Be prepared!"  
  
A scream of the most utter anguish broke through even Riania's sorrowful sobs..  
  
Suddenly there was a bright, almost blinding flash of white light..  
  
Her eyes were locked mesmerizing to his, in a heavy-but meaningful-silence. It seemed to drag on forever, into the eternity of nothingness. A glimmer seemed to radiate from him, the Elf who lay so helplessly on the bed, crippled beyond belief. But when he spoke.. His voice was not that of his new, depressed self, but one of his old character, the one that had been so put out by the Dragon's actions. The slight emanation now became brighter and brighter, and Riania lifted a dainty hand to shield her eyes. Who was this Elf that she felt such a brotherly love for, but whom she could not completely recognize..  
  
But it had then suddenly hit her.  
  
"Miroros," she murmured, standing from her seat beside him on the bed. The light faded away and he now laid there, blonde hair perfectly in tact and tucked underneath of his back, skin seeming smooth and perfect as it had once been. His eyes were in proportion, glittering with the old boyhood mischief, and his lips curled back to reveal the long-lost, perfect ladies man grin.  
  
"Riania," he returned with a nod, sitting up and standing to be a few inches taller than her. Her mouth almost hung open in complete shock, but his smile was so reassuring and comforting..  
  
"What.. How.. You do know of my lost memory, don't you? And who is this Riania you speak of?"  
  
"You, dearest, are Riania," he told her kindly, taking her hands into his larger, manlier ones. "And yes, I do understand of your lost memory, but that will soon become past."  
  
"But, even though I do not remember much, I do know that you are not supposed to be so.. Perfect." She breathed out slowly, then inhaling deeply, before letting her breath out again. This was all so unreal! Then again, so was everything else in her life for the time being..  
  
"I am healed," he sighed, still beaming. "Do not morn for me any longer, please."  
  
"And aren't these memories of mine? This is no memory that I can recall, I know that much," Riania questioned, still in disbelief of all the knowledge being poured upon her.  
  
"Before, that was a memory you had to relive, for you must always remember that type of pain, which shall always be fresh within your life, whether you try to prevent it or not. This however.." Miroros slightly shook his head from side to side, now partially amused at his own self. "This may be hard to comprehend, but this is a vision for you, dear one. I have perished from our world, the one that you know as your own, but you have so much you need to realize before.. A certain event takes place. So now, trust me, and know that this is not a dream, but an encounter you must pay attention to."  
  
Unnoticed by Riania, tears glistened clearly on her cheeks, and her eyes were downcast, focusing on the beautiful wooden floor. She could not meet the eyes of her deceased cousin whom she so loved, she could not meet these new emotions so strongly, full head-on. It was all far too much to bear.. Fingers softly caressed her chin and gently forced it up, so that her gaze finally met his once again.  
  
"Do not regret the past, sweet cousin, and don't lose sight of the hope of the future." His confidence was all that Riania needed a portion of, and now she had it.  
  
"All right, Miroros," she smiled back, using the back of her sleeve to dry her moistened cheeks. He nodded more solemnly now, took her by the hand, and led her outside, to the gardens of Rivendell, one of her favorite places to be.  
  
"You are heavy with child," he said quietly, although his companion still gazed longingly into the flowers' cores, concentrating on not feeling so guilty about her burdens she so wished to push away..  
  
"I realize that."  
  
"But this is not just an Elf child," Miroros informed her, as she sub- consciously patted a hand overtop of her enlarged abdomen, entranced by the beauty all around her; and within her. But now her cousin's words cut through her easy distractions, almost like a knife through soft butter. She slowly turned her head to stare quizzically into his eyes, but his gaze was focused elsewhere, into an oblivious state, but still completely and soberly clear and attentive. She bore down her gape onto him, hoping that he would notice her rude stare and look, but alas, even if he knew, he dared not show any sign of it.  
  
"Begging your pardon, but what do you mean, not *just* and Elf child?" she interrogated, voice smooth despite her shuddering chill deep within her chest. They kept their stroll slow and leisurely onward.  
  
"Riania.. I cannot give you the details, for that is against the rules.. Rules that you may not be permitted to know, but rules just the same, ones belonging to that of the Other World. You will come to know this place soon enough.. Your birth will signify a great change in this atmosphere, and greater still as your journey through life continues. But I know you are strong, and will handle what comes your way, be what it may." Eyes now downcast, her hand almost began to tremble at his words and they swam endlessly through her thoughts. Her child, a great change? What of her virtue of which he spoke? Come what may wander her way.?  
  
The hand which Miroros had been holding was squeezed softly with reassurance, and this time when she tilted her vision to him she beheld warm, kind eyes that spoke of confidence, strength, and integrity, qualities her person had so much of. Riania nearly blushed at this compliment, but only allowed a light-hearted smile, which was a thank enough to her cousin.  
  
Now they slowed to a stop by his lead, and turned to face one another as his hands enwrapped his younger cousin's.  
  
"This is my time, to take my leave and for you to yours." Tears burned behind Riania's eyes as the tiny crystals began to well up. Miroros leaned forward and placed a prolonged, adoring kiss upon her forehead. "Fate has led us this far, my dear," he whispered passionately into her ear. "So keep on following it.." He pulled away after a short embrace with her, and, after one more meaningful eye-lock with Riania, shimmered off into oblivion. Now she stood alone, and rather lonely, in the beautiful gardens of her home, or at least, a home of her dreams. It was all she could take to keep from breaking down into a fit of distressed sobs, but then she felt it.  
  
Slowly lowering her eyes she stared at her large, rounded stomach and rested her hand softly overtop of it. She struggled for a large gasp of air, suddenly suffocating because of one last piece of knowledge given to her during her vision.  
  
It was time. ** 


	37. The End

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the fantastically brilliant characters of Tolkien's, but I do claim any unknown beings that you may not recognize.  
  
A/N The end, my friends, has come, whether it is a relief to you or not. Have no fear, though! I nice long chapter to sooth your craving.. LoL If you *do* want to read it.  
  
No worries, though!  
  
Or maybe there will be.. Who knows?! ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~CHAPTER***37~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Riania's foresight ended, she immediately awoke with a cold sweat already beginning to form, any stray strands of her hair plastered to her face and making her nightgown cling softly to her rounded body. Was that just a part of her apparition, or was she truly..?  
  
A sudden burst of tremendous pain shot through her abdomen once again, similar to that of the pain she had experienced from her last encounter with poison, but this time it was not so electrifying or frightening, just an expected contraction.  
  
The baby was coming.  
  
Thranduil had fallen asleep in his chair, one arm slung over the back of the seat with his head resting on his shoulder, and Riania fumbled to quickly grasp his empty hand lying on his lap, grunting while holding in her screams.  
  
"Wake, up," she panted, still not knowing his name, tugging on his fingers. His eyes cleared and he shook his head, before staring openly at his wife.  
  
"What is it, darling?"  
  
"The.. The baby! I'm in labor!" she half cried, half said through clenched teeth as she bit her lower lip. The contractions were not so far apart, getting closer and closer as the time drew near. And Riania was growing very impatient with her shocked husband, now taking a more forceful charge. "Call a nurse," she growled, biting back another scream, but this time it lasted long enough for her to let out a strangled cry. "Hurry!"  
  
With that Thranduil bolted up from his position and stumbled down the corridor, all the while his voice breaking through the stillness of the deep night. "Nurse! Healer! My wife is in labor!" he yelled joyously, yet frantically as he ran on.  
  
He returned to the queen's bedchamber with an armful of handmaids and nurses or sorts, all clambering about to be the first to help. Some came with extra pillows which they propped Riania up on, some with extra blankets to tuck in around her, others with things that would be needed for when the child was born. Thranduil managed to push past the bustling Elves to seat himself beside his wife, who groaned mercilessly and panted heavily at the strain.  
  
"I'm here," he whispered, stroking the back of her hand. Despite her small lack of memory towards this man, she remembered her one revelation, the one that the necklace brought her, and that was all she needed of him. Her fingers intertwined with his and gripped it tightly, squeezing when the pain came and slightly relaxing when it subsided.  
  
"I, I need my necklace," she muttered, and one of the maids fetched it. Her husband placed it beside her head on the pillow.  
  
She perspired profoundly and gasped every so often. Finally, the time had truly come.  
  
"My lady," the voice came of one of the nurses from the foot of the bed. "You need to push, all right? Now when I say.." Riania let out a scream of pain as the nurse yelled, "Push!" and she did. She was given a few moments before it came again and was ordered to push, and gripping Thranduil's fingers in hers until their knuckles were white, and she put forth much effort in a last push.  
  
A small whimper came from the foot of the bed, and the King grinned widely at his wife. "I am so proud of you," he told her affectionately. But as all of them prepared to present her the child to which she gave birth, a cry emerged from her. All stared as one of the housewives stepped forward back at the abandoned position.  
  
"There's another!" she announced as all in the room, shocked, could not utter a sound as Riania still screamed and pushed. Another cry broke through the silence, and the queen let her head drop into the pillows behind her, the relief of the end so completely satisfying beyond belief. She began to catch her breath back when she began to comprehend what had just happened. She had given birth to twins! But how was that possible..?  
  
After an extremely short while the Elf women had cleansed the babies and wrapped them in the softest silks that the palace possessed. The one who had birthed the first heir stepped forward and placed it into the crook of one of her arms, and then the other came and placed the second into her other. Riania's eyes gleamed with pride and awe as she gazed upon the sleeping faces of her children..  
  
"The first one is a girl," smiled a maid cheerfully, "and the second a boy. Congratulations, your majesties." With that all of them in the room knelt on one knee and bowed their heads in reverence. Thranduil cradled his wife's head with his hand, tears spilling over and dropping onto the sheets of the bed as he grinned with unlamented joy.  
  
"I love you," he murmured, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Her tears joined his in flowing with happiness, and she gently nuzzled her babies closer to her.  
  
"What of names?" she asked breathlessly of Thranduil, still gazing wonderingly at their creation, not even caring what he would say.  
  
"I think you should choose them," he suggested quietly, his eyes also still locked upon the sleeping Elves. She glanced over next to her upon the pillow and spotted her necklace glimmering softly in the moonlight that flickered through the window at the wall.  
  
"Alanya," she whispered gently, naming her girl child, and then she turned to the boy. "Legolas. My little Greenleaves.." Thranduil locked Riania's gaze on his now, and they only stared as she knew that even if she had no immediate memories of her past life, this was her home in her new life, one that had only just begun.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
FIFTY-FOUR AND ONE HALF YEARS LATER, IN THE CASTLE OF MIRKWOOD  
  
The day had only just begun, and ever so beautifully. Riania had acquired the habit of awaking so early in the morn to watch the sunrises, for each one was unique but most definitely amazing; a habit she attained the morning of her children's birth, for as she had held and rocked them gently in her arms and saw the burst of brightness uncover from the horizon to shed the earth of its darkness, she had fallen in love.. For the third time that morning.  
  
Now she leaned lightly against the windowpane and breathed in deeply the sent of the forest outside. A cool breeze billowed around her, a gentling touch against her skin, and she felt at an ease she had almost never felt before. For the past fifty four years she had managed to get back quite a few memories more than what she already had; some of her childhood, some of her friends and family from before, and a few of Thranduil.. She had gained enough memories to know the names of her acquaintances and friends. It was all that she could ask for.  
  
She had also been spared the terrifying dreams that used to haunt her every time she shut her eyes. Her children were still so small and innocent, and her husband was safe lying in bed behind her. Life was totally and utterly whole, at least, to her.  
  
Alas, one thing, a small detail, had been forgotten.. Overlooked, and in that aspect, now a fear in the back of Riania's mind tugged at her bliss. She stopped staring dreamily at the land and stood straighter, ears pricked to hear something, eyes wandering for a clue. This fright that began to creep back into her system was such a change that she hurried over to the bed and shook her beloved awake.  
  
"Thranduil," she hissed fiercely, and his eyes slowly cleared and he flashed a smile.  
  
"What is it, melamin?" Unfortunately, she had not gained back her ability to speak Elfish, so now he had been teaching her, and she knew enough that he called her his pet name.  
  
"It's.. It's a feeling," she thought out loud, almost more to herself than to the one who she was supposed to be informing. "Like a heavy rain cloud, filled with lightening, dangerous and so close.. But I fear that my memory is not allowing me to see what it is that is so threatening. Could we have experienced this before?"  
  
A sting of memory seemed to stab itself at the back of Thranduil's mind, and he nearly cringed. 'No,' he told himself. 'Fifty-four years of peace, it cannot happen now. No, oh Valar, please, no..' Swallowing a rapidly rising lump in his throat, he took hold of his wife's hands.  
  
"It was.. It has been a problem since you were but a small Elf child," he said rather crookedly, still trying to clear away a new constant growing dread. "You have undergone several memories with a terrifying dragon, have you not?" She nodded slowly, eyes still questioning. "You then, must not have remembered our trip after the wedding. On our way home, there was an accident.."  
  
**Fury began to boil up inside of Riania's weak body. Fists clenched so tightly her palms began to bleed, she faced the dragon.  
  
"Whatever happened to your cousin?" the beast asked her. "Did he finally DIE?" He grinned wickedly, revealing sharp, razor-edged teeth.  
  
"If I hadn't crashed in my carriage because of a bunch of insolent orcs, I would-" Riania began to growl.  
  
"You would do WHAT?" The dragon let out a booming fit of laughter, and turned to the orcs. "I think you ruined my chance of getting a fight out of her," he told them. Taking a deep breath, he released a hell of fire, which engulfed everything in sight. The couple watched the tipped carriage burn to ashes, destroying their friends. The orcs cried out in agony, slowly crumbling. Only a small circle of living creatures was left; Riania, Sriosno, and the dragon.  
  
"Now, back to you, dearest," the beast said casually. "What to do with you? Wait a minute-" The dragon narrowed its slit-pupil eyes at Sriosno. "If my memory serves me correctly, YOU were one of those warriors that came to 'slay' me." He clicked his tongue in a tsk manner. "Pity you didn't kill me whilst you had the opportunity." He thought for a moment, pondering over his options. "No, I've changed my mind, you both may live. But I'll be back- -and then you'll truly suffer." With that the dragon lifted off, beating its thin but strong wings, flying off into the distance. Riania's rage had receded as she had watched her friends perish. Even the horses had been destroyed. She gulped down a well of tears.  
  
"So, do you think he will be back?" asked Sriosno worriedly, pulling Riania closer against the warmth of his body.  
  
"A dragon never breaks a promise," softly replied Riania gravely. **  
  
With a jolt of anxiety she returned to the present, staring wildly at Thranduil, whose saddened eyes watched back with a hand placed upon hers. "This was the only way I could truly show you what was happening," his quiet, guilty voice spoke. "Forgive me."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive of you," she smiled waveringly at him, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his lips. "I should thank you. But in that I could feel the tension, and it is the same I have now." Her husband nodded, throwing the coverlet from him and slipping out of bed. In no time at all they had both changed, Riania wearing a nice, flexible gown, comfortable, and Thranduil common breeches and white shirt, not bothering with the tunic.  
  
"We must fetch the children," they both agreed out loud, oddly at the same time, and pushing back the doors they hurriedly rushed to the children's quarters, down the hall from their own. Riania was in the lead and breaking through the doors she went to their small beds set at opposite walls and reached into one, withdrawing Alanya, a small baby, cradled in her arms. Thranduil went to the other and obtained Legolas gently and together they now turned down the corridor opposite of their own. The only sound to be heard was the soft pattering of their delicate slippers.  
  
The queen stopped dead in her tracks for a moment, and the king followed suit, quizzically looking at her. "What are you doing?" he asked, rocking his son slightly to keep him from awaking. "Why have you stopped?"  
  
"Listen," she ordered breathlessly, and he did, cocking his head to one side they both just listened. They slowed their breathing in order to hear better, and now he, too, was shocked.  
  
"I hear.. Nothing," he confessed with a tint of fear in his voice. "But how can this be so?" Without replying, Riania clutched Alanya to her chest and bolted down the hall, turning a sharp corner. Here she began to fling open door after door, to reveal undisturbed rooms that looked as if no one had ever stepped foot inside, they were neat and untouched. No living being could be neither found, nor living creature for that matter.  
  
Now she stopped, gasping for breath, at the end of her third passageway of throwing open doors. Thranduil was not far behind, eyes shining in confusion and fright for his family's safety. What in the name of the Valar was happening..?  
  
"Something is terribly wrong," she croaked, voice barely above a whisper. The fear, the constant nag she felt, was rapidly gaining power. A chilling breeze picked up and swirled around the couple, despite the fact that they were shielded by walls. Their gazes locked, and they read each other's thoughts.  
  
Thranduil led them down a stairwell, then he handed her Legolas to hold. He pressed himself against the wall, as if listening, and then touched it in a pattern. A door swung open and Riania was pressured to enter first, Thranduil behind her, shutting the wall. Torches, unlit, lined the walls, and they were enveloped in an unwelcoming darkness. Suddenly fires were blazing on them, and Riania shot Thranduil a glance. His palm was being set down at his side.  
  
"No time to tell," he explained, urging them onward. They jogged down what seemed to be a never ending maze of twists and turns, and now the queen recognized this place. This was where she had been shown when their Majesties had passed away. Finally they emerged stumbling into the open, empty room.  
  
Riania collapsed onto the bed, holding her still sleeping children to her chest, and Thranduil joined her, wrapping an arm around the back of her shoulders. "Everything will be all right," he assured her, gently rubbing his hands along her arms. She turned to him and placed the children into his arms with a sigh, and he took them carefully. This fear, it was so great she was suffocating within herself.  
  
She hugged Thranduil into an embrace, passionately kissing his lips. When she pulled away she blessed each of her children one last time, a tear streaming down her cheek and landing on Legolas. When looking up to her husband, his eyes were bewildered beyond belief. He had no idea; he did not feel this horrid pressure, he was not at such a loss of breath..  
  
"Amin mela lle," she murmured, and his eyes widened. He had not taught her that phrase yet, but she knew it all the same..  
  
Knowledge flooded into her mind, everything that she had known before came rushing back, new knowledge she could not even learn in eternity washed over her. She was filled with a divine wisdom, which she could never possess. But now she grasped it, and could never share it. This is what the end was like.  
  
Fate had led us here.  
  
The voice echoed through her mind. It was impossible to tell if it was Miroros's or not, but that did not matter. It was still there.  
  
Let us keep following it.  
  
With a deep breath she took one last glance, just to forever embed it within her mind. Thranduil holding the children, still not understanding what she was doing, everything seeming perfect and safe. She put a palm outward towards him, and put just enough of the comprehension she now beheld into his mind so that he would know this was right, this was what had to be done.  
  
"I love you!" he cried, and she used her new power to keep him on the bed holding the Elves, otherwise he would have jumped up and kept her from her path. He wept, still watching her. "I love you!" he repeated desperately, hoping that this could be enough to keep her here. Oh, why could it not be?  
  
Now he remembered the night that he pledged never to leave her, to never let her be alone for fear of this sort of event taking place. Now he was here, still with her, and yet he felt her power keeping him in place.  
  
"I love you," he whimpered, knowing that this would never be enough. She nodded acknowledgement. She could read his mind and it distressed her beyond any comprehension to do such and feel his sorrow.  
  
With one last deep breath, Riania sent a silent message to Thranduil's mind; "I love you too, and shall for the rest of eternity." She now turned on her heals and walked towards the one wall, bracing herself. Suddenly a giant circle of fire appeared, and burnt a hole clear through the wall and a portion of the roof. There the dragon loomed, hovering in the air, beating its wings gently to keep still. It glared down at Riania with a smile playing upon its lips, if that's even possible.. But that's how it seemed. Its scales glittered dangerously in the morning sun's soft light.  
  
*Well, well, well, * it muttered in mind-speaking, a hint of mockery ringing in his voice. * How was your short, out-lived break? * he questioned, now clearly laughing. She stood perfectly calm, a plan ready, already formed and taking shape. A small ball of white fire began to collect in her closed hand, preparing for the moment  
  
"Indeed, it was brilliant, and I thank you for it," she returned, equally teasing. A plume of smoke flared from his nostrils.  
  
*Do not be so cocky, * he advised evilly, coming in closer, head arched to strike. She steadily bore down his gaze with her own.  
  
"Why don't we settle these problems like civilized arch enemies," she suggested, voice clear without a scent of wavering. The dragon was slightly confused, for he could smell no anxiety, and eyed her suspiciously.  
  
*And we shall, * he agreed, backing away into the clear air. When Riania looked out she saw nothing; all was gone, replaced by a dull gray fog sky stretching on for eternity outside the castle's walls. There was magic at work here, all of Mirkwood gone save the room and emptiness. But for some reason, none of it surprised her; it was all part of fate..  
  
Fate has led us here, so keep on following it.  
  
These words continued to weave a hectic path in her mind, pushing through all the information blessed upon her, making her road clear of all unwanted confusion. She took a step out into the sky, but she did not drop. She stood, feet planted firmly as if there was ground there, and even the dragon was surprised.  
  
Without warning, however, he lunged with a wild cry for her, diving full speed and hastily at his target.  
  
Riania faced the oncoming nemesis squarely, unwavering, and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Here I am," she muttered one last time. "I am ready."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N At least, this is the end of Riania's part of the story. What I like to call, "Part One." What is seen as the end by many is only the very beginning.  
  
I thank you all who read this, even if you did not review. It has been a pleasure.  
  
And if you are not *too* furious with me for this sort of end, leaving many things not pieced together, even though much of it, I believe, had ends meet, you could look out for the sequel, "Part Two" of the long and never- ending story of Lord of the Rings. I think it will be called something like "Redeeming Dreams." Cool, I like the ring of that.. Or, if you decide to review this chapter, you could give me suggestions of what you think would sound good as a story title. Only time will tell. ^_^  
  
Thank you to..::  
  
Megolas: Yes! You really do help me, thanks for all the good advice and suggestions. Where would I be without my wonderful sister?  
  
Lady Eowyn: Ah, my most avid reader and reviewer! Thanks so much for being there and looking at all of my writings. You got me going when I didn't want to.. LoL I can't wait to look out for your stories! By the way, a few other notes-POWER TO THE PENGUINS! CHEESE IS THY FRIEND!!!  
  
Zurgiea: Hmm. Thank you for reviewing! And if I ever do write a "show" inspired by something funny like that, I'll be sure to let you know. ^_^  
  
Aimzy-Chan: Thank you as well for reviewing. And I'm flattered that you find my idea very original and intriguing using Thranduil. And I do believe I already emailed you my website for the Elfish.. Heheheh.  
  
Telboriel: Wow, thanks for the compliments. By the way, this probably doesn't mean anything because you have already read the story, but I do see now that my chapters were far too hasty, thereby being extremely cut off and short.. I'm going to go back, revise and edit some more, and then make them longer adding in more detail and such. You may go back and read them when I change them if you like, but they'll only hold the same major events but more in depth.  
  
Winged Wolf: Heh, it took some work finding out all that Elfish, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much for reviewing my story. I love yours as well! I hope you write a sequel to "Whispers," it was truly awesome!  
  
Sorrow Personified: Ah yes, and thank you too for reading my stories! We had so much fun in the competition; I just wish it would have worked out.. Oh well. I hope we keep in touch!  
  
Night Shade: Yay! It was nice to see a new reviewer.. And, may I ask, were you satisfied with the outcome? Heheheh, lol.  
  
Noah Vail: Thanks for your advice, I'll be sure to fix that part of my story.  
  
Aldawen of Rivendell: LoL I couldn't really tell what sort of "OH MY GOD!" that was. It could have been considered an, "OH MY GOD, not another stupid thing like this!" or an "OH MY GOD, I never would have guessed!" or an "OH MY GOD, is this girl crazy?!" LoL But thanks for saying something! ^_^  
  
And now, let your eyes wander down to the lower left hand corner where a small blue rectangular shape lies that says "Submit Review" and click GO! LoL Please? At least as a farewell! ^_^ 


End file.
